


Rogue

by Maryaye16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla Yeager, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Eren Yeager, Denial of Feelings, Eren is in Denial, Erens Brother Zeke, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Good Parent Grisha, M/M, Manhunt - Freeform, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rouge Eren, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), but not for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryaye16/pseuds/Maryaye16
Summary: I've been running since I was 16.I'm 20 now.there's a price on my head, there's no one I can trust but myself.I'm a rouge, and I travel alone.  I prefer it that way.That is, until Levi comes into my life------------------------------------Eren is a wolf on the run.Levi is a ruthless alpha, who's known for his temper and leading the largest pack.so what will happen when Eren stumbles into his land with his past hot on his heels?NOTE: this used to be a non fanfic story so I apologize ahead of time for mistakes made while changing it.  It is still my story, but now it'll be a fanfic





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Again, i'm changing this from an original story on Wattpad (it was my story however) and making it a fanfic, so if I get things wrong I apologize and will eventually go back and fix it. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Running in the woods.

In my birthday suit.

Which was covered in blood.

My father's blood.

The _**Alphas blood.**_

 

 The alpha of the biggest, most powerful pack there is as of now. I didn't kill him, everyone thinks I did but I didn't. It might be because I was found holding the knife that killed him, and his blood was all over me. It was only because I was there to hold him in his last few minutes of life. The memory was still fresh in my mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  _ **I was having fun at my 16th birthday**_ ** _party, I was dancing around and everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves._**

**_I got a lot of practical things like clothes, a backpack, a few different kinds of knives which I've been wanting for a long time now. My b brother and dad had given me a locket with a photo of my brother and me along with my dad, and a photo of my mom on the other side. My older brother gave me a wooden wolf bracelet and I was happy with everything I had._ **

**_It was close to the end of the night, and I had packed my clothes and all the other knick knacks I got into the new backpack and was bringing them up to my room. On my way to my room I passed my dad's office and the smell of blood hit my nose. I didn't have my wolf yet but anyone could tell what that smell was, with the intense scent it gave off._ **

**_I hesitantly opened the door and froze at the scene before me._ **

**_Some things were knocked over like there had been a fight, and crimson stains decorated the white walls like a paint splatter painting.  My eyes drifted down to the red pool surrounding my dad, coming from the cut flesh of his chest by a silver dagger. I ran over and kneeled next to him, staining my blue jeans and white button up. He was holding an envelope out for me to take, which I did.  I didn't spare it a second glance at the time._ **

**_As I was trying to take this in, I heard my fathers usually smooth and steady voice sounding weak and broken. "Eren, You need to run... They know you're here... Not safe." he said quietly, a shaky hand lifting to cup my cheek as teardrops started sliding down my cheeks.  I was too scared to Say anything, I didn't know what I'd say if there wasn't a lump in my throat. "Don't be scared, Eren.  Be brave, now go." And the last of the air in his lungs left him._ **

**_My body shook as the sobs raked my chest. I leaned over him, kissing his forehead and shutting his lifeless green eyes which held so much life before.  I didn't want the silver dagger to stay in his chest, so I shakily grabbed the hilt, pulling it out and letting it clunk to the ground._ **

**_I made myself a promise that day, to figure out who did this, why they did it.  I wouldn't stop until that person laid dead at my feet. The sound of combat boots hitting hardwood sounded nearby, someone was coming. I shakily stood and grabbed my backpack, making my way to the balcony just as my father's Beta, Rod, walked in and looked at me then my father. He went to quickly grab me but I was over the rail before he could._ **

**_I threw my bag over my shoulder and took off into the night with the shouts of Rod and others to chase me sounding in the silent night._ **

**_I couldn't bare to look back at my house._ **

**_My old home_**.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

One disadvantage that came with being in a big pack is that I had a lot of land to cross before I could even think about stopping. Every time my legs threatened to give out, I willed myself even faster, biting down the burning in my lungs and my erratic heart beat. I heard the crunch of leaves as big paws hit them at quick speeds, I could faintly feel the _thump, thump, thump_ from those said paws through my feet as they hit the ground. At least I had a decent headstart. Eventually, finally. I made it to the border and passed it, slowing down and looking back at my home.. My old home. I started walking in no mans land, not even knowing where I was. What I did know was that my feet ached and my lungs burned, my breath heavy and labored.  My legs felt like they would give way but the adrenaline was still waning, getting me a little further.  I soon came to a stream and I fell next to it, drinking the crystal clear liquid and letting it soothe my dry throat. I ended up finding a decent outfit in my bag, sweatpants and a tanktop with sneakers.  I changed and looked at my bloody suit, tossing it to the side to deal with later. I looked around the tiny meadow, seeing no sign of life.

I was on my own now, truly and completely _alone_


	2. Chapter 1

I sighed and tried my hardest to not snap at the lady who wouldn't stop changing her order. I've been on my own since 16 and now I'm 20. Three months ago I decided to try being closer to more people, figured it might be safer for me to stay in a town. 

  I was wrongly accused of a murder I never commited, and have a bounty on my head.  Tracking wolves have been chasing me all the years I've been on my own. 

 

Right now I was residing in a small woodsy town called HighSprings, Washington. I knew those hunting me were on my tail, but I kinda hoped they wouldn't find me for a while. I'm adjusting well where I am, and I even had a friend, which was different to being alone all the time. I also have a job as a waiter at a diner in town. Which is what brought me to my current situation.

"Would you like me to come back Miss? I have other tables to tend to." I said with the least amount of attitude that I could manage. She then chose that moment to pick what she wanted to eat. So I wrote the order down and brought it to the kitchen quickly.

I went to go to one of my other tables when the familiar scent hit me and I tensed.   _Shit, they found me_.

I quickly hid myself behind the counter and my friend and co-worker Petra, came over when she saw me hiding and bent down behind the counter with me. She gave me a confused look.

"Eren? Why are you hiding?" She innocently asked me.

"Table 6."

And she glanced over the counter before moving her attention back to me.

 

"They look like underwear models, why hide from that?" She asked getting a little heart eyed for them as she looked at them over the counter again.

"I have a history with them." I said picking my words carefully.

"Want me to cover the rest of your shift?" She asked me giving a somewhat sympathetic look to me.

"Please do.. And Petra? Tell the boss I'm quitting.." I muttered turning to get ready to leave.

When I came here I told her that I wasn't staying here permanently and by the look on her face she realized I had to go. She gave me a hug that I returned and I smiled sadly at her as she went to the table they were at. I really would miss her, one of the only friends I had ever had. I took the apron off my waist and placed it on the counter looking for a way out.

 

My dark brown hair was as messy and wild as it had always been, and I tried moving my bangs out of my face to better find a way out without being seen.

I saw Petra talking and keeping the two of them distracted as I bolted to the back door, quickly grabbing my raincoat and made my way to the busy streets. I slipped my jacket on and pulled the hood up as I began the walk to my apartment. I always kept my things minimal, just what I needed; Clothes, weapons, snacks, water, Things of that sort.

Since I've been running I outgrew all the things I started with so I just donated them and bought new ones with the little money I had. I got my wolf about 2 months after I ran away and my wolf is what kept me alive all this time. I've been skipping from town to town, getting whatever jobs I could so I could afford to feed myself. I practiced my fighting when I could and eventually, I got very good at it.

With my travels and the fact that I had a bounty on my head, I grew a reputation. I started being called the Rouge, as I was known for being a good fighter and tricky to catch if I found myself in a situation. I also followed no ones rules but my own. Being alone did that to someone.

 

I made it to my small, run down apartment and looked around, sighing as I saw I wasn't followed. I ran up the multiple stairways and stopped on the floor my apartment was on. I walked to the door and pulled my key out, opening the door and running around my small place, shoving my stuff into my backpack.

Thank Artemis I haven't bought many clothes while I was in town, otherwise I would've felt bad for just leaving them behind. I shoved all my clothes into my backpack as well as the silver knife under my pillow. I had everything I needed in 10 minutes.

I quickly grabbed my little bag with all my money before I ran out and handed my key to the land lord, paid the rent (I was supposed to pay that day anyway) and left the apartment building.

I made my way to the woods surrounding the town and stayed in no mans land. I made it up the little hill and looked back at the town, I would miss this place, It had been a nice place while it had lasted.

I turned and kept moving when I sensed someone nearby a few moments later, and I picked up my pace. I turned and saw the people from the diner following me at a distance. It was then I took off running and I heard them behind me.

At this point I had stopped paying attention to where I was and I was oblivious that I had crossed a packs territory. I only came to realize this as I was surrounded by wolves, and no longer being chased by the trackers.

 

"Alright boys, Let's dance."

I stated tossing my bag to the side just as one of them came over to me, and I easily lifted my leg and kicked him in the face. I delivered punches and kicks to anyone who came close, receiving a few hits as well. One of them had their claws out and managed to get my side, weakening me and distracting me. I eventually became outnumbered though and my arms were grabbed by two men, before I was effectively knocked out.

 

\-------

 

When I woke up I had a pounding headache and when I went to sit up my movements were restricted, which I realized was because of chains. I groaned and sat up, looking around and seeing I was in a jail cell type place, and I seemed to be the only one here. As I sat there, I started getting angry with myself for crossing a pack border. I'd always been so careful and safe, and then I just happen to let my guard down and this happens.

I was probably going to die. This is how Eren Jaeger dies.

Execution.

After a time I heard keys jingling and muttering, and I lowered my head, pressing my lips in a tight line. The jingling sounded again only closer.

"What's your name" a deep, yet enticing voice asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I said back, keeping my eyes down.

"Alpha, he's a rouge who was caught on our land." Another voice said.

It was silent for a moment when I felt my head get jerked up, and my teal eyes locked onto steel gray. When our eyes met, a flurry of feelings hit me, and my wolf started trying to take over with one word repeating in my mind as my wolf remained restless.

 

**_"Mate."_ **

 

I was vaguely aware of the words he said but instead paid attention to how his lips moved. When I looked back at his eyes I saw that his eyes were a golden amber color and I knew his wolf had taken over, even if it was only temporary. There were flashes of the golden amber and gray before the gray won the inner battle.

I knew because the same thing happened to me.

He looked at my chains and unlocked them, freeing my hands and he helping me stand, but said nothing. He took in the rest of my figure and he frowned slightly as his eyes came across my dirty, ripped white v-neck. My exposed right side was where I was scratched and when he reached out and touched my side I winced a little, grabbing his hand and pushing it away.

"How hurt are you?"

"I'm fine."

"You're bruised and bleeding."

"So are your wolves." I muttered with sass in my tone.

He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else as he led me out of the cell and down a complicated set of corridors, which felt like a labyrinth.

 

"I haven't had the pleasure of getting your name yet." He then said, turning back to me momentarily.

"I never offered it." I said in a snarky tone. Just because my wolf said we were mates didn't mean I would give in. To me, all that stuff was fiction and bedtime stories.

"Well, My name is Levi." He said, not letting my sass get to him. I stayed quiet for a moment before speaking up.

"Eren."

It was silent the rest of the way, and he held the door to what I'm guessing was the pack house, open for me and I stepped in. The room we walked into was a sophisticated type of modern living room. The hard wood floors were polished and the furniture was black suede. There was a couple on the floor, talking among themselves in front of dancing flames confined by a brick fireplace. "Can I have my backpack back please?" I asked as he led us up some stairs and to a room that I took a guess would be mine as long as I was made to stay here. "Its already in the room." He said as he opened the door and I looked inside.

I've already noticed a theme of black in this mans house. I sighed and walked in, looking over when he didn't leave.

 

"Can I help you?" I asked, my tone showing my displeasure at his presence.

I wanted to get back out to the woods, the only place I've known or felt safe for the past 4 years. I was getting a little tense from being in an unfamiliar place so long, and I didn't like it.

"I just want some answers is all."

I only rolled my eyes and turned my back to him. He could ask all he wanted, didn't mean he'd get the answers. I looked around and I saw my backpack, which I quickly went to and grabbed a new outfit along with a first aid kit I always had with me, before tuning to see him laying back in the bed. I groaned when he looked at me like he wasn't going to go anywhere anytime soon and I went to the bathroom, locking the door before slipping my shirt off and looking at my bruised and scratched side in the mirror, which wasn't a pretty sight. I sighed and sprayed the Anti-bacterial spray over the claw marks on my side, hissing as the spray hit the open wound before I placed a gauge over it, then wrapping the wound and putting my things away. 

The claw marks would take longer, even with faster healing, to heal since it was from another wolf and also because it was a bigger wound.

I pulled a plain green tank top over my head and slipped out of my pants, pulling gray sweats over my legs. I gathered everything in my arms and walked out, putting them back in my bag.

"Who chased you?"

"No one."

"Didn't look like no one."

"None of your business."

"But it is. You came into my territory and I need to know if you're a danger to my pack."

"probably."

"what?"

"I probably am a danger. I'll gladly leave and stay out of your way." That earned a little growl from him and I flinched a little, against my own stubbornness to not look weak.

 

"You're the future luna of the pack, you can't leave. A pack can't function without a luna and i'm sure you know that."

 

"I'm sorry to disappoint then, since I don't plan on staying. I've been on my own for a long time and managed fine. I don't need or want a pack. You'll have to find someone else, because I don't want it."

He was about to say something when someone appeared in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt Alpha but Alpha Zeke from the west is on the phone." and with that he bowed his head and left. Levi sighed and stood, looking over at me after the other had left.

 

I managed to not flinch or show a reaction to the name of my old pack or my brothers name. He left the room without a word and once the door shut I let out a shaky breath and placed a hand on my chest as the pain stabbed my heart at the thought of my old pack, my old family. Even though its been 4 years it still hurt like hell. I still heard my brothers words ring in my head.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It's been about a week since I ran. I was feeling homesick and just wanted to go home and put this mess behind me._

_I walked up to the phone booth and put the change in, dialing the familiar number and holding the phone to my ear. After a few rings he picked up._

_"Hello?"_

_"Zeke, it's Eren..."After I spoke there was a moment of silence._

_"Why are you calling?" He asked with a strain to his voice. I flinched at the tone and cleared my throat._

_"I want to come home. I didn't kill Dad. I have no reason to, you know I loved him."_

_"You don't have the right to claim to love him when you were found with his blood on you and getting ready to jump out of the balcony."_

_"I was the one who found him! why would I have killed him?"_

_"Because you thought you were ready to be alpha but he refused to let you take over after your 16th. If he died, you would have become Alpha."_

_"Zeke don't be stupid! I was ok with waiting longer. I know i'm stubborn and impulsive but Dad risked so much for us, has done so much to keep us happy. I wouldn't do that to someone I loved, you know that Zeke."_

_"No, I don't know you anymore Eren. You killed dad, you're no brother of mine. You aren't welcome home anymore-"_

_I hung up the phone right then, unable to handle the ache in my chest from my own brother saying those words to me. I turned and fell to the ground, hiding my face as the tears fell. He has made it clear I wouldn't be at home there anymore_. 

 

~~~~

 

I got a grip of myself quickly, taking a couple breaths before I sniffed the room a little. It had a strong scent that I couldn't place exactly. But it was a good smell so I paid no mind to it. I looked through my bag and sighed in relief when I found all of my things in there.  At least they didn't snoop. Now that I knew I had all my things perhaps I could slip out and continue on my way. With that plan in my mind I went to get up when Levi stormed back into the room, making me jump and turn to look at him.

"You have explaining to do."


	3. Chapter 2

I was looking down at my hands as Levi stared at me from his standing position across from me. I couldn't read if he was mad or not, and I hated not knowing.

"They were asking if the Rogue came onto my land."

"And?" I asked looking up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you the Rogue?"

"No, I'm not." I lied looking him straight in the eyes.  I was a great liar, I had to be in order to survive. He didn't seem convinced with my lie, and I fought to keep up my front.

"What were you doing running through my land then?"

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.  I was hunting an animal and was running after it when I got surrounded." I spoke, not once looking away from him.  I saw him looking for any signs of me lying, and I found it getting harder to not squirm under his intense look.

He just sighed and sat next to me, running a hand through his jet black hair.  I may or may not have watched his biceps flex as he did, but theres no proof I did.

"Are you a loner by choice?"

"No. I had to leave."

"Why?" He inquired looking at me.  I huffed before answering.

"look, it'd be better if you just let me go and figure this out myself. It's not your business what happened in my past and I don't like talking about it."

"But now it is."  He spoke, standing up after I stood, looking at me with what I thought to be a pleading look.

"It doesn't have to be. I'm better off alone. It's easier for me to be alone. I have only me to worry about and nothing else."

He took a deep breath and looked out the window, looking defeated.

"Will you at least wait until morning? Its late and dark." He asked quietly.

I looked at him and then the window, having not realized how late it had gotten. That plus the idea of being in a real bed was making it hard to refuse.

I would probably regret this later.

"Fine." I sighed, walking back to the bed to get in as he went to the dressers and grabbed something from them, going into the bathroom and coming back out shirtless with plaid lounge pants.

It was odd but I didn't say anything.

And I might have stared at his abs a bit but no one has to know that.

Then he went to lay in the bed and I gave him a confused look.

"What? This is my bed." He said when he caught my gaze.

I shot up and out of the bed, looking up at him.

"We just met today."

"We're mates."

I groaned a little and ran a hand through my hair.

He just had to say that, Even if I didn't accept it, him saying it as if it were a fact of life made my wolf giddy. It was hard for me to fight my wolf, as I have spent months at a time in wolf form, making my wolf side stronger then my human in certain instances.

This being one of them.

"I'm not going to touch you if you sleep in the bed. If you're really that uncomfortable I'll sleep on the ground." He said, watching me. I had a long day and I was too tired to fight it, plus my wolf was pulling me toward him.

"I'll break whatever part of you touches me. Don't think I won't." I threatened slowly getting into the bed, turning my back to him.

I felt the bed dip and I let a little breath slip past my lips.

I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep, having the best nights sleep since I left my home.

\----------------------

I woke up to a strong steady beat under my ear.

_Thump, thump, thump._

It was a soothing sound that calmed me.  It almost made me forget where I was.

I opened my eyes slowly and was met with warmth all around me.  I just then realized the position I was in.

I jumped up and moved away, which made Levi wake and my moving got me tangled in the sheets, causing me to fall to the floor when I made it to the edge of the bed.

"Owwww." I whined, rubbing the back of my head and sitting up on the floor, when Levi then looked over and bit his lip.

"You alright down there?" He asked, his voice huskier with sleep. It wasn't fair, I thought. He had no right to be that attractive.

"Just peachy." I mumbled, standing up and heading over to the bag when I heard Levi sigh a bit sadly.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Um yeah.. It's better to not drag it out and make it more than it is.." I said turning to look at him. 

"I know." Was all he said as he got up and grabbed some clothes before walking into the bathroom. 

I sighed and grabbed my bag, slipping my sneakers on and starting the walk out when something caught my attention.

I looked at the bathroom door and walked over to his closet, opening it more to find half of it empty and the other half filled with men's clothing.

I was starting to feel bad about leaving, as it seemed Levi had been preparing to meet his mate. I didn't know him well, but he did seem sad about my leaving so soon.

I groaned and threw my head back, thinking about this.

If I stayed I could maybe have a home again. 

If I left I'd be hunted.

If I stayed I'd be with my mate.

If I left I'd be looking over my shoulder until my death. Which would likely be by hunters or another wolf.

I looked back at the bathroom door to hear the shower running. 

I hope I don't regret staying, and my wolf let his happiness show at my choice to stay.

I grabbed my bag and took out the few things I did have, Basically 4 t-shirts, worn out jeans, and sweatpants to put in the closet. 

I hung them up the best I could before I put my bag and sneakers inside. I shut the door and sighed softly, looking around the room before deciding to venture out of the room and explore the house... my house, some.

I was walking down the hallway when my stomach made a little noise, and I started looking for the kitchen, realizing I hadn't eaten in a few hours.

I ended up finding the stairs and I walked down the said stairs, my hand absentmindedly ran through my hair.

I let my nose lead him and soon enough found the kitchen, finding It was a pretty big space, the stove and fridge were pretty big and there was a little island.  I walked to the fridge and started looking for something to eat. 

I usually ate frozen foods or raw meat so I wasn't the pickiest eater.  I ended up grabbing a bagel and cream cheese, looking for a plate to put my food on. 

I finally found the plates when I heard a growel behind me.  I froze and slowly turned, facing a tall, muscular blonde man with a brown buzz cut under his blonde and the biggest eyebrows i've ever seen.

"Who are you?" He questioned, keeping his eyes focused on me. 

"Levi's friend. And who are you?" I asked, my eyes trained right back at him.

"I haven't seen you before."

"Thanks captain obvious, I didn't know that." I said, getting a growl.

I was about to growl back when a louder one sounded behind the guy in the doorway.  The males head immediately fell and he let the raven haired man into the room.

"Don't growl or threaten him like that again." Levi said, looking at Blondie before turning to me, his features softening and a look of confusion replaced it.

"I thought you were leaving."

"I did too at first.  But I thought about it a little more and figured there's no harm in staying.." I said playing with my lip a little.

He smiled at me before eyebrows cleared his throat.

"Uh, Alpha, who is he?" He asked quietly with his head still bowed.

"Your new Luna."

\--

 

I walked into the living room after eating my breakfast of a bagel with cream cheese and everyone who was there cleared out.

I've been alone and bored since then because Levi had to go to his office to work. I eventually couldn't handle being inside and doing nothing so I found a pen and paper and left a note for Levi to tell him I was out going for a run.

I then walked outside and went to the cover of the trees before stripping off my clothes, wrapping them around my back leg with a velcro strap I've had for forever. I then phased into my wolf and shook out my fur a little.

My wolf was bigger than average and a dark gray color, a grey wolf, which is apparently rare among werewolves.

I looked around and started walking on the well used trail. I wasn't ready to get lost in a place I didn't know very well.

I eventually started jogging and I managed to pay attention to where I was going and I was able to stay on the trail.

I haven't phased in a while and my wolf was itching to stretch out his limbs and get let loose, but I held back a little.

I then picked up a run and it was very satisfying.

As I ran I started to think about the past few hours. It was only a few days ago that I was running from my past, being hunted and having to stay on my toes. Things felt different, strange, new even— although it had only been about a day.

I was used to being on my own and only having myself to worry about. But I was now expected to join a pack and help run it, when I knew nothing about a pack. I was expected to be something I wasn't sure I was able to be.

I was expected to love and cherish someone I met 16 hours ago.

It was pre-destined for me to become the Luna to this pack and stand by Levi until I died.

Its a big lifestyle change and a lot to take in.

It was a couple hours later when I figured I should head back to the den. I had enjoyed the run and the chance to stretch out my legs a bit, and my wolf added that it didn't want Levi to worry.

I stopped and turned around, running back and being pretty proud of myself for staying on the trail, even as I was thinking about things.

I stopped and phased when I got back, putting my clothes back on and walking up to the den, only to hear a loud crash come from inside.

After a moment I rushed into the house (through the back and not the front) and into the kitchen to see broken pieces of glass everywhere.

"Levi? What's going on?" I asked looking at the guy with his back turned to me, which I assumed made the mess.

The other people in the room; Eyebrows, and a girl with glasses and her hair up in a ponytail, saw me first, and eyebrows looked relives while the one with glasses looked interested. Levi saw them looking behind him and he quickly turned, moving closer to me and looking me over, seeming to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"Where were you!?"

"I was out running and exploring.. I left you a note, on the counter. And I stayed on the trail, in case you were wondering." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"There wasn't a note! You just up and disappeared."

"Believe what you want but I left you a note, I have no reason to just up and leave, and even so, what's with this mess?" I responded, then raising my eyebrow in question.

"I had come down to get you so you could spend dinner with me but I couldn't find you and I began getting worried.."

"This is what happens when you're worried? I'd hate to see you when you're mad." Eren said, heading further to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"And then I got mad, and my wolf took over a bit." he added.

I rolled my eyes a little and turned to leave the kitchen, walking across the cut up glass in the process. I wasn't worried about the glass as I had a high pain tolerance thanks to being on his own for so long. I sat down on the sofa after walking away from the conversation and lifted one of my feet.

"I need a first aid and tweezers." Was all I said as I sat and started to pull the bigger pieces of glass out of my foot.

Levi sighed, taking a couple breaths to calm down and walked in with a box, kneeling in front of me, taking over pulling the glass out. Neither of us said anything but I started pulling the bigger pieces out of my other foot.

"I'm sorry I got upset. Someone probably just threw it out on accident.. Next time will you tell me in person?" He asked, glancing at me as he got the smaller pieces out and placed them on the coffee table.

"Yeah. I will. By the way I think you need more glasses." I stated trying to lighten the mood a little.

He laughed a little and nodded, looking up at me. "Yeah I guess I do. And you need more clothes, more than 4 outfits and a jacket."

"I honestly don't need it. Maybe its time to update them but I don't need a bunch of clothes. Its a waste of money." I said as he ran a wet wipe thing over one of my feet, letting Levi wrap them.

"Yeah I suppose, but its nice to treat yourself to nice things sometimes." He said cleaning my foot and putting it down, then reaching into the kit for gauze to wrap them and keep blood from going everywhere.

"Its weird to try getting into the mindset of not being on the run.. I'm so used to only having what I need and maybe one good meal a week." I said, playing with my hand a little and avoiding his eyes.

"You'll get used to it. Let's go relax for the night, and you can take a shower. Or bath." He said standing and sweeping the glass he placed on the coffee table to a magazine.

"I'll be there soon, I have to clean up the mess I caused." He added, making his way to the kitchen.

"I'll help."

"What?" He said, pausing and looking at me, surprised.

"It'll get done quicker if we both do it." was all I said, shrugging and standing up and moving around the living room to get it back to looking nice.

Levi smiled a bit to himself and went to the kitchen to clean up the rest of the vase he had broken.

Once that was done he threw the glass into a bag that won't rip, and I brought the living room back to its original state, thankful he hadn't broken anything in there. When we both finished he got rid of the glass and lead us to his room.

He quickly showed me how to use the shower before leaving me to clean myself up.

I took my ratty clothing off and put some plastic over the gauge for the claw marks on my side. I checked it a few times through the day but it wasn't healing like it should for a wolf. I had a bottle of advil in my backpack so I took that for the pain. It was a little odd, but I didn't pay much mind to it, as I had other things on my mind.

I thought about going to the doctors or something but wounds inflicted by other wolves took longer to heal so I decided against it.

I turned the water on, stepping in and sighing as the hot water hit my tense muscles. It felt really good, and I grabbed the unscented body wash, starting to scrub myself clean. It was kind of gross how dirty the water was, and I ended up having to wash the soap off and repeat the process a couple of times to be completely clean.

I next worked on my tangled and dirty hair. I ran my hands through it a couple times before I shampooed and conditioned it twice.

My brown hair was always a mess, but after cleaning it it wasn't nearly as wild as it had been.

Once that nightmare was over I grabbed a disposable razor and shaved.. and yes, I shaved when I could. I didn't like having body hair.

Finally, after an hour, I was clean and feeling way better then I have in a while. I stepped out and wrapped the towel I hung up before my shower around myself and went to the mirror, washing my face with the face wash there. (Levi had someone get me this stuff for me to use until I could get my own.)

I brushed my teeth after and I was feeling amazing. I haven't been able to afford nor had the resources to have a decent shower. Now that I had one, I felt refreshed and new. I temporarily removed the towel from my waist and towel dried my hair a bit, not really caring about it getting completely dry.

I grabbed the clothes laid out for me, and it wasn't something I owned. It was a simple pair of sweats and a T-shirt. I put it all on and stepped out to see Levi reading on the bed, looking up when he heard the door open.

"You look refreshed." He commented and I shrugged, walking over to the bed.

"I need a haircut, my hair has gotten a bit long.. Do you have scissors?"

"You're going to do it yourself?" He asked, turning to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Its just hair. I know how to do it, I used to cut my hair myself but eventually just didn't care to."

He didn't question me further and handed me scissors, which I took back to the bathroom with me.

I watched in the mirror as I cut it back to the length i liked, which took off about an inch or two in total. I rinsed off my neck and managed to find a handheld vacuum to clean up after myself. With one more look in the mirror I stepped out of the bathroom, getting Levi's attention again.

"I like it." He said with a smile before putting his phone on the side table and turning to get ready to sleep. I couldn't keep the small smile off my face as I went to the bed and got in, Levi saying goodnight and turning the lights off, making the room dark except the moonlight streaming in.

I felt a lot better, and I slept like a baby that night.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *self note to author: edited to semicolons*

I woke up to an empty bed the next morning, making me sigh as I sat up and stretched, slowly getting out of the bed in my pajamas, which smelled like Levi.

As I made my way out of the room and to the stairs, a very familiar scent hit my nose. I knew that smell but I just can't place it. 

I went down the stairs, or started to when I bumped into a wall of muscle.

"Oh, sorry Luna. I didn't hear you." It said moving out of the way, and I looked up to see a tall man, who had shaggy blonde hair tied up into a man bun, short bangs separated at the middle and a little stubble on his chin.

"Its fine, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I said with a little smile before continuing to the kitchen, being met with a few woman, and an older woman with ink black hair like Levi. 

"Morning Luna, sleep well?" The older lady at the sink asked. 

"Uh yeah, I did." I said making my way to the fridge. 

"You already have a plate." She said then pulling out a plate and putting it at the island. I smiled and thanked her before sitting. 

I looked at the plate, seeing it had Eggs and toast on it. 

I started eating, and managed not to Wolfe it down like I usually did with food. 

"I don't think I caught your name?" I asked her as she gave me a glass of water. 

"My names Kushel, and the ladies at the table are Hanji and Mikasa." She said pointing to them behind her. I smiled and gave a little wave at them.

Hanji was the women who had been there yesterday when Levi had his fit, and he noted she had a yellow button up with black jeans on. Mikasa had black hair like Kushel and Levi, and the same gray eyes. If he had to guess, he'd say the three were related in one way or another. 

"I'm Eren. It's nice to meet you all." I said like the awkward individual I was. 

"Nice to meet you too Luna. Levi told us you didn't have much and we're going into town, so you should come with!" Hanji said, bouncing in her chair a little.

"I, uh yeah I guess? I don't know. What would I even get, and how would I pay? I don't have much money." 

"Levi gave us a prepaid card for if you went." Mikasa said, showing Eren the card and he nodded a little.

"You'd get clothes, shampoo, conditioner and body wash and things like that." Mikasa added.

"I don't see the harm in going.." I said getting off the stool and going to grab my empty plate only to see Kushel got to it first. 

"Go, have fun. I got this." She said waving her hand. 

I nodded and followed the other girls out, looking over to see someone I thought I wouldn't see ever again. 

"Petra?" I asked, sort of freezing in place. 

"Eren? What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, I just-" 

"He's Levis mate!!" Hanji announced loudly, and Eren could already tell she was a buoyant and loud person.

I just nodded as my heart beat picked up. This was the most social interaction I've had in a long time. Usually, I kept everything minimal, even with Petra I kept it short. 

"I see. Where are you guys going?" She asked. I just noticed her small hand was holding the man who he bumped into's hand.

"We're getting Eren new stuff in town, Alpha asked us to bring him if he wanted." Mikasa supplied.

"Really? Mind if I tag along?"

At this point, it was getting hard for me to focus. I was trying to keep my breathing even and I felt lightheaded. What was happening? I didn't know, it came from nowhere. 

"Luna, are you alright?" I heard the guy ask. My mouth felt dry and I found it hard to answer. 

"I just have to sit for a moment," I said quietly, going to the couch and sitting down, putting my head in my hands. 

"I think he's having a panic attack." Mikasa said suddenly. 

"Hanji don't just stand there! Help him, you're the pack doctor." Petras friend said.

"Let's get Levi first." She said. Not too much later I felt arms wrap around me, pulling me into a warm comfortable embrace. 

My breathing then started to calm down, as well as my heartbeat and I subconsciously leaned into the warmth, accepting the security it made me feel,

I finally looked up and saw Levi, looking at me. 

"Are you OK?" He asked moving hair out of my face. 

"I think." I answered. He handed me a glass of water and I took a sip, sitting up a little more. 

"What happened?" He asked, his arm still around me.

"I don't know.. I think I just got overwhelmed. I'm not used to being around so many people." I said quietly. 

"I'm sorry about that. Hanji, Mikasa, Petra and Eld are worried about you."

"Eld?" I asked looking at Levi.

"One of my deltas. He's Petras mate." He answered and I nodded, starting to get up so my thighs were across over his. 

"Are they still going into town?" I asked and he shook his head. 

"They didn't think they should've after that happened. You know you don't have to go if you don't want to." 

"I want to. If I'm going to be the luna of a big pack I should get used to being near and interacting with people." I said, standing up and looking back at him.

"Do you want me to come? In case you panic again?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Its alright, you have to work. Thank you, though." I answered leaning down and kissing his cheek before putting my shoes on and walking outside.

"Luna, are you alright?" Mikasa asked first. 

"I'm fine.. I've just been secluded for so long that I'm not used to bring near a lot of people and interacting with more than one." I said pulling the sleeve of my ripped up hoodie down. 

"Do you guys still want to go?" I asked after a moment. 

"Are you up for it?" Petra asked, from Eld's lap, I think that's his name.

"Yeah. I want to go." I said looking over at Mikasa and Hanji.

"Alright, Eld are you coming to?" Mikasa asked looking over at him. 

"I'd love to join you but I have work to do. Armin told me he needed stuff from town though so he might be willing to join you guys." He said, standing up after Petra, and no one missed her little pout before they pecked the other's lips and Eld went to get Armin, wherever this dude might be.

We only waited for this Armin only about 10 minutes, and he walked up to me first, holding a hand out to me.  "Hello, Luna.  My name is Armin, its a pleasure to finally meet you." I hesitantly shook his hand, "Eren is fine.  It's a pleasure to meet you" I responded, giving him a small smile.  He then excused himself for a moment and went inside the house. 

"Armin is one of the betas, he and his mate, Erwin, tend to both be busy a lot so he probably went in to say hi.  But he's also one of the smartest in the pack so he's sort of one of Levi's advisors." Petra supplied, and I just nodded, glancing at the door for a moment. 

Armin walked out a few minutes later, the tall brute with big eyebrows I had already met following behind him.

"Ah! Commander Eyebrows lives!" Hanji exclaimed in a playful manner toward the man, making him roll his eyes.

"Anyway, lets get going!!" Hanji said, jumping up and running over to a van with everyone following and getting in.

Before leaving Erwin leaned down to give Armin a quick kiss, then watching them all head to a van nearby. 

Armin ended up driving and Mikasa was in the passenger seat, leaving everyone else for the back two rows of seats.

When we got closer to the mall Mikasa gave me the prepaid card from Levi.

When we got to the mall, which was about 30 minutes from the den, Armin parked the car and everyone followed him out and into the building.

The mall was bloody huge. It looked to be at least 3 stories tall and from what I could tell, it was on the fancier side as far as looks.

As we walked toward the mall, the wind blew a smell that I knew from anywhere, and I discreetly looked around, not seeing anything. I didn't realize I fell behind until Hanji came back and looped our arms, pulling us back to the group. 

"You alright Eren? I can call you Eren right?"

"Yeah, i'm alright. And yeah, please call me Eren." He said, shaking his head and thinking maybe he had imagined smelling them. 

"You sure? If you're uncomfortable it's totally okay and we can go back." She said, and I immediately shook my head. 

"I'm fine, just thought I saw someone I knew, but You guys know better what to get and where.." I said looking at the girls and Armin who was just silently observing the area.

"We have to find out your style, what type of clothes you like and whatnot. Let's go to Victoria Secret first so we can get girl things." Petra said, but I didn't miss the suggestive look she sent me, as VS was a lingerie store. I only rolled my eyes and followed slowly behind. "I'll wait outside with Armin then." 

"Really? You don't want to look around?" Hanji asked, wiggling her eyebrows a little.

"Hanji leave him alone! It's only been a couple days, they probably haven't gotten that far yet." Petra said as they made their way over to the store. I separated from Hanji and looked for a bench when Armin spoke up. 

"While you all do that, I'm going to head to Macy's for more bedsheets." 

"Why do you need new bed sheets?" Mikasa asked, but by the mischievous look in her eyes she already knew the answer. 

"It's a good idea to replace old ones every once in a while." Armin said, a blush covering his face as he said it. 

"That a terrible reason. Just be honest and say that you and Eyebrows got too crazy in the bed. It's normal!!" Hanji added, to which Petra finally stepped in, playfully hitting Hanji's arm.

"Leave him alone! We'll meet you back here in 45 minutes? Then we can go shopping for Eren."

"Yeah sounds good." The blonde added.

"Can I go with?" I asked Armin who nodded and led the way to the store. 

When they got to the store, I took the chance to try getting to understand pack life a little.

"So whats the hierarchy of the pack? Or a pack in general?" I questioned as Armin looked at all the different bed sheet options, even glancing at bed frames a couple times.

"Well, as you know theres the Alpha, then the luna. Those two run the pack as a unit. Then theres the Beta/s. The second in command who takes over the pack if the Alpha and Luna can't. In our pack thats Erwin and myself... also the way it works is that the male/ dominant in the relationship holds the role, but when he finds his mate they share the responsibility, and if one can't or dies the other takes that role. Then we have a couple Deltas, Eld and Petra, and then Oluo and Gunther. So it goes Levi, you, Erwin, me, Eld, Petra, Oluo then Gunther. Alpha, Luna, Beta, Delta." He explained. 

I just nodded, taking the info and helping Armin get a couple sheet sets. 

"How long have you and Erwin been together?" He asked. 

"A couple years.. we wan't to start a family soon too." He said, a smile on his face. 

I couldn't help but want to have that. That kind of love. Even if I was unable to have biological kids with Levi, i still wanted a family someday.

I turned to Armin with my own smile. 

"Well I wish the best to you guys" i said, following when Armin picked a 5th pack of sheets and went to buy it, and we then met back with the girls outside of Victoria Secret.

After getting back with them we went to a few different stores, where the girls would pick clothes for me and Armin told me if it looked weird. All in all I ended up having fun while out shopping with the group, and a small part of me wished Levi were there to enjoy the moment. I found that I had a basic style, i didn't really like clothes that stood out too much like graphic tees or brightly colored things. 

Throughout the time there I tried different things on, finding my true size for clothes other than small, medium, or large (which is how I usually sized my clothes in the past) and ended up with 5 bags worth of stuff when we called It a day and went to the food court. 

I looked at Petra and blushed before finally asking "what's lingerie?" 

"Its like PJs, but its more see through and sexier. Victoria's Secret is known for it as well as the brand 'PINK'. Guys like it because it shows off assets, in turn giving them a boner." She said giggling a little. I nodded and looked back in the direction of Victoria's Secret.

We grabbed a table and started eating, talking amongst ourselves.

"Have we gotten everything Eren needed? Undergarments, Shoes, Pants shirts? Bathroom stuff?" Petra ended up asking and I checked my bags, Nodding at her. To make my life easier I separated everything into different bags, one for shirts, one for pants etc.

"Alright then, lets dig in." 

After that everyone shared in small talk, and I learned a lot about them and them me, kind of.

"So Eren, tell us about yourself." Mikasa said after finishing part of her sub, and Eren blushed a little when all eyes turned to him.

0There isn't much to know... I'm 20 years old and left home at 16, not by my own choice, and have really just been trying to survive. About 2 months after my 16th birthday, when I left, I finally got my wolf and was able to take jobs no one else could do to get money. So i've just been working and traveling." I said with a dismissive shrug, glad when no one started questioning why I left home in the first place.

"Thats it?" Hanji asked, rubbing her arm when Petra slapped it. 

"Well, what else do you want to know?" I asked, finishing my sub and looking around at the table. 

"Things that make you, you. Favorite color, food, season, birthday, stuff like that." Mikasa tried and I had to think for a moment. 

"Green, home made macaroni and cheese... as childish as that sounds.. um my favorite season is between spring and fall, and my birthday is March 30th.. I think. I don't keep track of it." I said, playing with my nails a little.

"Well, i think we should head back. It's not a good idea to keep Levi and Eren apart for long durations." Petra said when Hanji looked like she wanted to say something, but Petra speaking up kept her from saying it. 

"Yeah, i'm ready to go home too.. and what do you mean by keeping us apart for a long time?" I asked, and Hanji raised her eyebrow at me.

"No one told you about mates?"

I squirmed a bit before standing, biting my lip before I answered.

"Um, i know soulmates is a thing that happens but no, I never exactly got the talk about the birds and the bees... i had to leave before my dad could do it..." I explained awkwardly, following everyone as we began to head out.

Right when I stepped outside the smell from earlier reappeared, only stronger. I didn't get much chance to react when two strong hands grabbed my biceps, not tight enough to cut off the bloodflow but enough that they conveyed their threat.

It was then that Armin realized I wasn't with the group and he turned, his eye widening when he saw the men leading me in the opposite direction.

"Zeke has been waiting to get his hands on you again." The big blonde said, and I recognized that it was Reiner and Bertholt Zeke sent after me, my old best friends. The bastard.

Before we could get far though I stopped, using my arms and their rushed walk momentum to swing them in front of me, making them collide into each other. 

In the moment of shock that followed, and with my arms now released I dropped down and swung my legs under their feet, causing both to fall, Bertholt on top of Reiner.

I didn't catch them off guard enough though, because when I stood and turned around to return to the group, who were staring in shock at the scene before them, my foot was grabbed making me fall forward, unluckily landing on my clawed up side.

I barely registered the growls staring to come from the group as they started coming to help, and instead quickly rolled around with his hand still on my ankle, making Reiner's hand twist in an uncomfortable way.

It was then that Bertholt had gotten his bearings and jumped forward to pin me, only for me to head butt him and using the moment of him being dazed to throw him off me.  before I got the chance to stand, the rest of the group ran to stand in front of me protectively.

I saw Mikasa and Petra ready to grab them, likely to bring them in but I stopped them.

"Wait, don't bother... leave them be."

"Luna, they attacked yo-" 

"I'm well aware of that." They hesitated before going back to standing in front of me protectively, creating a barrier between my old friends and me.

I took a deep breath and looked over at the pair, who now stood and observed the group between us.

"I'm pretty sure you understand that this means it won't be easy to get me, yet it never has been." 

"Zeke isn't just going to let this go now that you're in a pack, Eren. It'd be easier to just avoid the bloodshed and come with us-" Bertholt began, getting cut off with a loud growl from Mikasa.

"Send him a message for me. Tell him I said I still love him despite all this, and I miss him. We'll be on our way now." I spoke, turning and grabbing the bags that had fallen and turning to the van, it's trunk wide open.

I placed the bag in the trunk and shut the gate, not turning back.

I was about to sit in one of the two seats in the back When Hanji spoke. 

"Lu- Eren, will you please sit between Petra and me? It'll help with our anxiety.." she said, and I didn't question it, just did it.

As we began the drive home, there was a heavy silence in the air. 

"I appreciate you guys putting yourselves between me and them, but you didn't have to do th-"

"Yes we did. The Luna is the alphas one weakness, and that makes them targets for attacks from other packs.  If a pack it smart, they'd go to the Luna to destroy a pack.  Over the generations the pack grew strong protective instincts toward the Luna.  In some cases pack members will chose the Luna over their own pups." 

"Wait why?" I couldn't help but interrupt Armins explanation.

"Because without a Luna the pack will fall apart.  The mentality is 'i can have more young, the Luna can't be replaced.' As barbaric as that is.  But this started back when we were more animal than human, and has been driven into our nature over centuries. We couldn't help it if we wanted to."

I just said a quiet 'oh' and looked down. 

"Luna.. who were they? And why didn't you let us take them?" Petra asked next, and I just took a deep breath, looking straight ahead before answering. 

"Because their from my old pack. More specifically, they had been my best friends growing up. I can't hate them, not really. They're only following orders." I said, my tone saying I didn't want to continue talking about it.

When we finally got back into pack territory the car visibly relaxed.

And I swore I saw wolves running with the car in the woods, but I couldn't be sure. 

Armin parked the car and I saw Levi, looking pissed off and worried, eyebrows, (Who I now know to be Erwin thanks to Hanji) and Eld standing on the porch. 

I took a deep breath before stepping out of the van, being pulled into strong arms as soon as my feet hit the ground. 

"Thank the goddess you're okay. When I heard I got worried." Levi said into my neck. 

At first I was stiff in his arms until I realized Levi needed the reassurance that I was really okay, so I hugged him back and ended up melting into his arms.

"Of course I'm fine, Levi. There was never any reason to worry." I said, and Levi's hold tightened briefly before he finally let go. 

"We won't let them get away with thi-"

"Levi, it's fine. I'd really like to forget this happened." 

"They tried to kidnap you!"

"Keyword: Tried. I've been fending for myself for years. They haven't gotten me yet and they never will." I assured him, looking into his eyes and smiling. 

"I can't lose you..." Levi mumbled, and I kissed his forehead, a smile playing on my lips. 

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry."


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who comments, I seriously appreciate the support and your comments inspire me to keep writing! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

After the mall incident, Levi got a lot more protective and even assigned me a guard, even though Armin had said that technically, the whole pack was the Lunas guard. 

I couldn't stand it. 

So after a week of guards, I gave them the slip and went to the gym that one of my babysitters, Olou, showed me, dressed in gym clothes to let off some steam.

I started on the treadmill and made my way to different machines, all of which were easy for me to use. I never really measured how strong I was, as the info wasn't needed, but it was cool to see that I could lift up to 200 pounds. (Werewolves are naturally stronger then humans, but take into account i've been on my own so I was slightly stronger, but not by much.)

It was when I was doing push ups that the first cramp came.

It was very sudden, and extremely painful, which was saying a lot since my pain tolerance was damn high.

I grunted and fell to the floor, gripping at my stomach area where the cramp was. 

I never had cramps, and this one came on suddenly and the pain froze me in place, causing me to curl into a fetal position and clutch my stomach. I thought maybe waiting it out could help, but after a half hour of nothing changing, even when I tried eating an energy bar and drinking my water, the pain became more intense. 

I needed Levi. 

I weakly bit down a whimper and made my way toward a door, clumsily opening it before the pain caused me to fall back into fetal position. 

"Le..vi.." i weakly called out the door, an intense pang of pain hitting me and making me yell out in pain.

After that I was vaguely aware of footsteps approaching and started to become less coherent. 

Someone was trying to talk to me, but I couldn't hear them. The only thing that registered in my brain was that this person wasn’t Levi and I had to get away.

A loud whimper came out of my throat when I was lifted into a pair of arms, and I immediately began to weakly struggle. 

At this point all my clothes were drenched with sweat, and i was burning up but cold at the same time.

I had no idea what was happening, but it was telling me Levi could fix it. Like a very instinct driven voice was talking me through whatever was happening.

There was a very loud growl that sounded, making the person holding me freeze. I froze for a moment, my unfocused eyes turning to see Levi.

I struggled harder in whoever was holding me’s grasp, and let out a whine when he only tightened his gaze around me. 

There was another loud growl, and I tried again to get out of the arms and go over to Levi.

Before I could register what was happening I fell to the ground roughly and thats when i realized i had somehow ended up outside. I looked around and saw a big black wolf fighting with a smaller brown wolf, the black wolf winning. The sight only made the pain worse and it caused some form of liquid to start pouring out from below, and an erection to appear. I didn’t understand what was happening and it scared me, and I let out a whimper. 

The noise got the attention of the black wolf, distracting him long enough for the brown wolf to tackle him. 

It was only a moment later that the black wolf had the brown wolf’s throat, and the brown wolf whined in defeat. 

Only after the whine did the back wolf let go, and immediately he came over to me. 

He shifted and I saw Levi looking at me with a mix of lust and worry. He easily picked me up and ran with me towards what I assumed was the house.

In his arms the pain was nearly gone, and i just curled into Levi more, calming a little since now my pain wasn’t as bad as it had been. 

Once in the house i was laid on a bed, and Levi went to leave after I was settled in, but I only grabbed him, whining. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t be far away.” He mumbled into my hair, leaving a lingering kiss to my head before walking out if the room.

Once he left the pain came back with more force, causing a pained whine to leave my throat. My clothes were only irritating me further so I took them off, chucking them away.

I became less and less coherent the more time passed, the pain still there but my body responded by numbing it, making it slightly less painful.

You know when you are in so much pain that your body shuts down to get rid of the pain? Like that, only I was made sleepy and incoherent instead of passing out.

Someone just help me! I didn't want this, whatever it was. The faint voices outside never helped me either. 

I was hardly aware of what was happening around me, voices faded in and out, intense moments of pain flared in my abdomen, and my body fought to keep me awake but stop the pain at the same time. Someone also came to check on me often, but that person wasn’t Levi. Each time they came near I growled, but was too weak to keep them away. 

After a while I couldn't sense Levi nearby, and it only made my pain worse.  

Did he not care for me?

Was he rejecting me?

Why wasn't he here when I needed him the most? 

 

At some point, after a long period of no visitors, the door opened, but it wasn't Levi.

It was a different alpha. 

Immediately adrenaline shot through my veins, making the pain stop for a period of time and I jumped up, taking a defensive pose against the blonde alpha.

No one could breed me or touch me except my alpha!

The alpha didn't notice my pose, or if he did he ignored it and placed a tray on the desk. 

He then turned to me, lowering his head and exposing his neck; a sign of submission.

It was then I saw he was already taken and I relaxed only slightly, and the pain came back, causing me to curl back into a fetal position under the covers that smelled of my alpha. 

I hated the way the blanket itched and scratched my body but put up with the blanket because my alphas smell was all over the items, and his scent helped ease the pain a little.

It was a while later that I started feeling a wet substance trickling from my entrance again, and it was uncomfortable.  Its smell also ended up overpowering my alphas which only agitated me further and the pain came back with his smell no longer there to sooth the aches.

After a while someone came in, and the smell didn't make me feel threatened, so i ignored them as they did whatever.

It was a while later of tossing and turning, and dealing with a boner I randomly got that I suddenly got really tired and fell asleep for more than an hour.

When I woke up, my mind was way less foggy and I was able to make sense of my surroundings, only trying to remember what had happened was hard, as it was all fuzzy to me.. kind of similar to when I wake up after getting drunk and not remembering what happened the night before.

How did I get to mine and Levis room?

As I sat up I was made aware that I was naked and there was a dried and sticky substance on my thighs and the bedsheets.

I looked up when the door opened, letting out a growl and pulling the comforter higher to hide myself.

"Ah! You're finally awake!" The person who came in said. She flipped the bedroom lights on, and I winced before my eyes adjusted and I saw Hanji approach. 

"Hanji? What happened?" I asked, taking the glass if water she offered and downing it.

"How much do you remember?" She asked, pulling up a chair and sitting next to the bed.

"Um.. I had gone to the gym to work out, but about half way through it I got a really intense pain in my abdomen, but after that its really just a blur." 

"Well, to keep it short you went through a heat Eren." Hanji started and I stared at her in confusion.

"A what?"

"Has anyone ever told you about dynamics, Eren?" Hanji asked then, watching me as she waited for my answer with a look that said she already knew it.

"Um... no... whats a dynamic?" I hesitantly asked, unsure about what she was trying to say.

"I figured. Alright, well, you know that werewolves are very different from humans, right? Well, we also posses something called a dynamic. Its basically a second gender. There are three; Alpha, Beta, Omega. The alphas are the strongest physically, and are seen as the protectors of a pair, which is typically an alpha and an omega, but there are the few alpha - beta pairings. The betas are like the middle of the three, their a werewolf like what you've been previously... if that makes sense. Then theres the omegas, the weaker of the three usually. The omegas are the ones who can have children and are usually the ones to raise the next generation.

You, are an omega. And Levi is your alpha. Once every 2 to 3 months, an Alpha will have a rut and an omega will have a heat. During these times is when they are the most sexually active and it's the only time an omega can get pregnant. Theres a lot more to it then just that but thats the basics of it. An alpha or omega will get their first rut or heat after their first shift, at about 16 and 'present' their second gender." She explained, looking to me to see my reaction.

I sat there for a moment to let it all sink in before I turned to her, "if we present at 16, why didn't I get a heat?" 

"I have a theory about this! So, when an omega usually presents, they have a pack with them and are in a safe place. Did you get your wolf before or after you ran?" She asked and I looked down at my hands before answering. 

"I ran on my 16th birthday.. I got my wolf 2 months later." 

"That supports what I think happened. So, you weren't in a safe place and you didn't have anyone to protect you, so your body suppressed the heat. The next time you were supposed to get it, you still weren't in a safe place so your heat was suppressed. This continued for the whole time you were on your own, and now you have a pack, a safe location, and a mate. Your body realized this and let you have your heat. But, another part of your body didn't know what was happening. It didn't recognize the hormones your body started to release and naturally, it fought back. That was the pain you felt, your body not knowing what was happening. Eventually, your body stopped fighting it and you slipped into a proper heat. Your pheromones were strong as hell, too." Hanji said, laughing a little for a reason I didn't know. 

I sat there for a moment to let the information sink in, and then I looked around the room before turning back to Hanji. 

"Wheres Levi?"

"Ah, well, he had to leave the house for a while. Your pheromones made it hard for him to focus on much else, or control his wolf. He didn't want to mate you when you weren't in the right mind, and you guys hadn't talked about it so he didn't want to assume anything. This also wasn't really a normal heat and he was stuck between wanting to breed you and wanting to care for you. He also ended up starting a couple fights with other unmated alphas who were drawn to your pheromones. Like I said, they were strong." 

"He started fights?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. It was hard to imagine Levi losing his composure. 

"Yeah. You’re his mate, and other alphas were coming to the house to get to you. Your scent made all the alphas, save those who are mated, go crazy.” 

All I did was nod, “how long has it been?” 

“A week and 4 days. Heats typically last a whole week, but like i said you have a bit of a unique case”

Again, I nodded. It was silent for a moment before they spoke again.

"Well, you should go shower and put some clothes on, and I'll make you some food. Levi had tried sending you some food, but uh, you just threw it away from you when Erwin tried getting you to eat and you even gave him a few cuts and bruises. So you must be hungry." She said, standing and heading to the door. 

"Wait, I attacked Erwin?!" 

"He knows you weren't yourself so he's not mad about it. Plus, he's already healed. Now get your ass up and i'll start airing the house out." She said, leaving the room.

I sighed a little before standing, wobbling a little when I stood, then made my way to the bathroom.

I turned the water on, and while I waited for it to warm up, I looked in the bathroom mirror. 

I looked normal, except the bed head and still slightly flushed cheeks. I didn't feel any different.

I just shook my head and stepped into the shower, starting to throughly clean myself.

As I did, I thought about the situation. 

Hanji's explanation made sense, but deep down I couldn't help but feel like there was more to it then just that.

I mean, it can't possibly be normal to suppress a heat for 4 years, naturally or not. 

There had to be more to this then everyone thought there was. I couldn't explain it, but I had a feeling that there was more going on.

Once I felt clean I stepped out, drying off with a towel and shaking it through my hair, then wrapping it around my waist and heading into my room, seeing that the sheets had already been removed.

I put on one of Levi's bigger sweaters, as his shirts were way to small for me to wear, no matter how much I may have wanted to wear one, and put a pair of my sweatpants on.

I stepped out of the room and made my way downstairs, following the smell of food.

When I walked in I saw Kuchel in the kitchen.

"Hey, you're alive! Sit down and i'll bring you some food in a moment." She said and I sat at the table, smiling when she placed a plate in front of me and ruffled my hair a little. 

"So, where did everyone go? And why are you here? Not to be mean, i'm just wondering.." I asked, taking a bite of the eggs she had made, and then I realized just how hungry I really was.

"Ah, well they're all at friends houses, and Levi has been training non stop, trying to redirect his energy i suppose.  He asked me to stay and help watch you, as his mother I couldn't say no to that." 

I choked on a bite of bacon when she said that, and she turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"You alright Eren?" 

"You're his mom?!" I asked, looking over at her.  Now that I really looked, I could see the similarities.  Black hair, thin eyebrows, narrow face.  Really, I should have put it together sooner. 

She just laughed a little and sent me a smile, "yes I am.  I guess I assumed you knew it.  It's not hard to tell." She said, going back to washing the dishes. 

I stayed quiet and went back to eating, finishing the plate in record time before bringing the plate to the sink. 

"Thank you for the food, it was good." I said, biting my lip after, not knowing what to do.

I thankfully didn't have to wait around pointlessly for long because just then I was being pulled back into a solid chest, and Levis scent hit my nose. 

"Hello Levi." I said with a smile before turning to hug him back, both of us inhaling the others scent a bit before pulling back to look at each other. 

"How are you feeling?" I then asked, and he just gave me a look before sighing and running a hand through his hair. 

"I should be asking you that." 

"I don't feel any different" i said shrugging a bit. 

He looked at me for a moment before answering.

"I'm better now that your heatscent isn't driving my wolf crazy. Also now that others aren’t trying to get to you.”

“Oh yeah, i vaugly remember you fighting someone who got me from the gym, who was that?” I curiously asked. 

“Ah, just a younger unmated alpha named Jack. He said he was walking past the gym and smelled your scent, and then his wolf took over. Someone else had told me you went into heat and I was on my way to get you when I saw Jack carrying you. When I saw that my wolf just completly took over and i attacked him when he wouldn’t let you go. I can’t tell you how hard it had been to not take you after that fight, but i got ahold of myself before I could do anything thankfully.”

“Because you had fought for me and won? I can’t imagine having that kind of control. I spent so much time as my wolf that its harder to control.” I added, to which he nodded.

"Before I forget I wanted to thank you.. you know, for not taking advantage of me.." i said quietly and he looked back up at me before giving me his own rare smile.

"I would never do that to you. I want us to both be coherent the first time." He said simply, and the comment made my cheeks heat up. 

"Um, I was just about to go walk around a little. I hate being inside too long." I said and he nodded, 

"I'll go with you." Was all he said before leading us out the front door, walking next to me as we made our way to the 'center' of the pack. 

The pack honestly reminded me of a small village, and in the center of the village was where all the communal buildings were.

It was silent as we walked around, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was comfortable, and I enjoyed it. 

"So, How long have you been the alpha?" 

"Since I was about 18. My father led before me but he fucked off to who knows where so my uncle led until I was able to. That was about 12 years ago." He answered, keeping his gaze forward. 

I nodded before figuring it would only be fair to share some of my past as well.  Levi would have found out eventually, as nothing good ever lasted.

"I've been on my own since I was 16.  I was wrongly accused of killing my father on my birthday, and I was found with him holding the knife with blood all on me.  I was the one that found him, and it didn't feel right to leave the silver dagger in his chest so I pulled it out.  About 2 months later I got my wolf, and that saved my life.  I had been starving, cold and lost.  I eventually found a small group of lone wolves, and they took me into their care and taught me everything I know.  Some... thing, I don't know what, attacked our small camp when I was hunting.  After that I never stayed with anyone, I didn't want them to end up like the first group.  My older half brother, Zeke, put a bounty on my head-"

"Wait, how do you have a half sibling?" Levi interrupted.

" Zekes mother was a powerhungy woman, and she had brainwashed my dad into believing they were true mates.  Zeke was the result of that, but my dad met my mom when he had gone to another pack for business and when he returned he banished Zekes mother, but he felt responsible for him and my mom was ok with it. Eventually though, they had me. My mom apparently died in childbirth when they were banished from their pack, a younger man challenged my dad and won, but took pity on the fact that he had an expecting mate and a three year old son, and just banished him. After that my father took Zeke and I to a new territory where he rebuilt a new pack, and raised me to become alpha. Even though Zeke was older, he would never have a real claim to be the alpha, as only the offspring of the true alpha - luna pair can become alpha.  I guess he managed to take over anyway, as I was the only child of the pair.

Anyway, he wants me to come back so that I can 'answer for my crimes' and has people hunting me.  Just to make it hurt more he made my old best friends hunt me down.  So my last 4 years has been spent evading packs and lone wolves that wanted to bring me back.  Then I found you." I explained, turning to Levi with a half smile. 

"I got a reputation, as someone not to fuck with.  And I was called 'The Rogue'." I finally said, turning to Levi to gauge his reaction.

"I never really heard much about the Rogue.  Just that he was dangerous and a pain in the ass.  I agree with the later statement, but if you think this will change how I feel about you it won't.  Thats all in the past, and if you say you didn't kill anyone, I believe you." He said, smiling over at me. 

I let out a breath I didn't even realize I had been holding, and boldly grabbed his hand, and we turned to walk back to the pack house.

It was then that a sharp pain hit my side, making me wince and grab at it, pulling back and seeing red.

I had completely forgotten about the claw mark from when I first got here.

My sight began getting fuzzy, and the last thing I heard before passing out was Levi calling my name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not sure how to feel about this chapter.  
> It seems like a filler but at the same time it isn't because character development. 
> 
> What do you guys think?


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short, i'm sorry ;-;

It was all dark, I couldn't see anything. 

It was quiet, so quiet that it made me question if I was even alive. Was this what death was? Just nothingness?

As these thoughts came to me, a big screen tv thing came on as static. I jumped at the sudden noise and whirled around to look at the screen. Why was there a screen?

As I approached it, a scene started playing out on it. 

There was a woman in some kind of pain, and a man carrying her through the woods. When I looked closer, I saw she was pregnant, and that must have meant she was in labor. 

The man then crossed some sort of invisible barrier, because he stopped running and whatever he seemed to be running from didn't show up. 

It was still dark, and it began to rain on the couple. The man frantically looked around before he found a stone table of some sort, and he rushed over and laid the woman down. 

There was a little cover there, but not much. It continued to storm, and flashes of light lit up what was happening. 

A few moments later, the man was holding a bloody, naked and crying baby boy.

He carefully lifted his hand where a claw formed, telling me that at least he was a werewolf, and carefully cut the umbilical cord with it, then removing his shirt and jacket, doing the best he could to clean the baby and then wrap him. 

He turned to show the woman the baby, but her eyes were closed and she had gone pale.

He shifted the baby in his arms and moved closer to the womans face, and I saw him start to cry.  

Suddenly, the rain cleared and a stream of light shone on the three, and another woman in a blue and white toga type dress appeared, and carefully approached the three.  I couldn't hear anything, and it was hard to read their lips.

I was pulled away from that scene with the mans head hanging, and the woman just looking at him. 

Instead a new 'screen' turned on, and as I approached I saw my father, talking with his beta before looking down over the balcony that went across the middle of the second floor and at Zeke and I playing together.  I saw the dark circles under his eyes and saw the defeated look in his eyes, something I had never seen on his face.  The man I had known was always smiling, always telling me and Zeke that we'd do great things when we were older, to fight for what we believed in.

That man wasn't standing there though. 

He turned back to his beta and sent him away, turning his full attention to Zeke and me before coming down to us and pulling us close, sitting us on his lap and beginning to tell some sort of story to us. 

The scene faded back out, and a bright light started shining in the distance, but I didn't want to leave yet, I needed to know more.  Who were the couple with the baby? Who was the woman who appeared? Was it connected to my fathers defeated look in the memory? 

I had so many questions, and no answers.  

The bright light was getting closer, and I was almost tempted to try running, to see if I'd maybe see something more, but I had a feeling I wouldn't see anything more, so I turned to the bright white light as it surrounded me, and it slowly became a light over my head. 

I blinked a couple times before turning, wincing as my neck made it known that it was sore.  My whole body was sore.

"Take it easy, Eren. Don't move too much." A deep voice said next to me, and I looked until I saw Levi, opening my mouth to speak before Levi shushed me. 

"We were walking when your side began to bleed, and you passed out.  You passed out because there is wolfsbane in your blood, and a lethal amount, Hanji has no idea how you lasted so long with that much wolfsbane in your system.  They 'cleaned' your blood of the wolfsbane for the most part, but because they had to do that you'll be sore, especially since your body is going to be working to rid of the rest of it.  You aren't in danger of wolfsbane poisoning anymore." He explained and I nodded, slowly pushing myself into a sitting position.

Levi seemed to know what I wanted as he helped me drink a glass of water that he had with him.  

I looked around and saw that this time I was in a medical room, and I turned to Levi.  "How long have I been out?" 

"A couple days.. why didn't you tell me the claw marks weren't healing?" 

"I honestly forgot about them.  I know wolf inflicted wounds take longer to heal so I just ignored it.  I wasn't keeping things from you, I promise.  And I never felt or had any symptoms of Wolfsbane poisoning that I can remember." I told him honestly, and Levi nodded, then carefully sitting on the bed I was on.

"Do you remember who scratched you?" 

"It was weeks ago, and I was fighting off multiple people.  I wish I knew." I said, biting my lip a little and sighing, looking down at my my chest, which now had fresh gauze on it. 

In small doses, wolfsbane isn't lethal to wolves.  It acts as a sort of cold, except youre sore and sluggish for a few days to a week.  The higher the dose, the more lethal it'll become.  There has to be at least 100 grams worth of concentrated wolfsbane to be letal, and Levi said that the amount in my system should have been lethal.  

But if thats true, why haven't I died yet?

I just keep getting more and more questions about what, or who, I really am and even questioning if my dad knew something he couldn't tell me... 

The letter! I still had the letter he gave me before he died.  I had to read it, it might have some answers for me.

"Levi, could you do me a favor and go to our room and to the closet, grab my back pack, and bring it to me?" I asked, and he raised an eyebrow but got up and left the room. 

I hadn't touched that letter since I ran.  There had been so many times I wanted to read it, but the time never felt right.  It always felt like it was too soon.   But now, i'm slowly learning more about who I am, what I am.  What makes me, me.  

Levi pulled me from my thoughts when he came back over to me and hands me my bag. 

I take it from him and open up the false bottom, something I made for my more valuable things. And grabbed the letter, pulling it out before moving the bag to the side.

"Whats that?" 

"A letter my dad gave me... i could never bring myself to read it." I said, staring at the old envelope,  biting my lip.

"Could I... be alone, please?  This is the last thing my father gave me, and I feel I should be alone." I asked, looking at him and feeling a little bad.

"I understand.  I'll be right outside." He said, walking to the door. 

Once he was gone, I took a deep breath before carefully opening the letter.  
\--  
Dear Eren, 

  If youre reading this, it means i'm dead.  There are a lot of things that I want to tell you, so much you need to know, and not enough time to explain it. 

Every wolf is told the story of how were-kind came to be as a pup, as a bedtime story.  The part we never told, was that the first wolves were given immortality, and your mother was one of the originals.

I met your mother when she was running from hunters who wanted her blood for some kind of weapon, I gave her shelter and we eventually bonded and started a life for ourselves.  It didn't last though. 

The hunters had somehow found out Carla was pregnant with you though and they chased us, giving us no choice but to run.  She went into labor as we were running, and I had no choice but to stop at an alter so she could have you.  She didn't make it through that. 

The moon goddess ended up being summoned, as blood had been spilt on her alter.  I had thought it was an accident that we summoned her, but it wasn't. 

I'm running out of paper, so i'll get to the point. 

You are the only wolf who has originals blood in the world, and that makes you a target for many.  Please, stay safe and don't let the hunters get ahold of your power, if they do, it could be the end of werewolves. It’s a lot to take in, and I wish I could be there to tell you everything that you need to know, but you’ll have to figure it out on your own. 

Here’s your starting point. Good luck and stay safe.

I love you.   
                    Grisha.  
\--

I sat there in a stunned silence after reading the letter.  While it did answer some questions, it opened up more. 

Who are the hunters?

Did they kill my father?

What power does my father mean? 

It was a lot to take in. 

I folded the letter up and placed it back in the envelope, thinking about a certain part my father didn't elaborate on. 

Was the goddess meant to find me when I was born?

I was pulled from my thoughts when someone cleared their throat, and I looked up to see Levi. 

"Can I come in?" 

"Yeah, ive read the letter." I said, sitting up and putting the letter back in the bag, sighing a little. 

"Did it help?" He asked, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Yes and no... do you know what the hunters are?" 

"No, it doesn't ring a bell.  Why?" 

I hesitated before answering. 

"My dad said they had been chasing my mother and said they will be after me since shes dead." 

"Why?" He asked, and I was about to lie and say I didn't know when someone barged into the room. 

"Alpha! Luna! You have to see this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to apologize for how long it has taken me to update, i've been busy/distracted lately. I don't know when i'll be able to update next, but i'm hoping it's soon. 
> 
> I'll see y'all in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bit of a longer chapter for everyone to make up for not updating in a long time
> 
> Also, I'm editing all my past chapters to make them make sense, since I've found errors. I don't think anything too major will change, just fixes for the story type thing.

I frowned a little and sat up a little straighter, shutting the machines and drip off before removing the needles and making to stand, which I didn't think would be difficult.

When I stood, I wobbled and thankfully Levi caught me before I face planted.

"Careful, Eren! You're still weak from the wolfsbane." He chided, sitting me back down on the bed.

"Sorry. Can I have a piggyback ride then?" I asked. I wouldn't care about Levi carrying me but I didn't want to be seen by the pack like that just yet.

Levi didn't question it, he turned his back to me and I wrapped my arms and legs around Levi, letting the pack member bring us to what it was we had to see.

We were led a bit away from the pack house, but we eventually made it to a clearing at the edge of the pack territory (Levi had started to show me a map of pack territories and I had a very rough idea of the boundaries)

When we got to the clearing I was hit with the overpowering smell of blood. 

As I looked around I felt the guilt make itself known as I looked at the bodies laying around, realizing who they were made it worse.

slowly, I got off Levi's back, using him as a crutch to get a better look at the bodies all over the small clearing.

The clearing wasn't huge, about 20 feet in diameter. There was no message in words, but the threat was clear as day to me, and I had a bad feeling of who's message it was.

"It isn't anyone in the pack. They all seem to be people, and their wallets were untouched. No one knows what kind of purpose this has." The guy who had gotten them explained.

"I know these people." I finally mumbled, and both Levi and the other looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Levi asked, looking from me to the bodies, trying to figure out the connection himself.

I kneeled next to the closest body, biting my lip as I looked at her. 

"This was my first foster parent. She helped me get on my feet... over there is an older man who hired me when no one else would and always gave me a free meal after work..." I spoke, looking around at all the terrified faces of everyone who had ever helped me in my life.

"Why would anyone do this though?" Levi then asked, and I sighed, standing back up and leaning on the raven again.

"Its to send a message.. i want to leave please." I mumbled, turning away from the scene. Levi stayed quiet and lifted me, bringing me back to the house.

When we got back, Levi sat me on the couch and I wanted for the question I knew he wouldn't wait to ask me. 

"what Is this about?" 

I took a deep breath and looked down before answering.

"theres this group called the hunters, who need a certain bloodline for a weapon they have.. they need someone who has the original werewolves blood."

"but all the originals died out, the bloodline doesn't exist anymore." Levi said, sitting next to me. "This doesn't answer what was up with the bloodbath" 

"Levi, they didn't die out. I have an originals blood so they need me. They killed anyone who helped me in the years I've been running as a message, saying they aren't afraid to shed blood to get to me." I said, looking up at Levi and taking a deep breath. 

"My dad didn't tell me much. He did say that there was a part of the story of how werewolves came to be that no one told, and it was that the originals were immortal, and could live long lives. My mother was an original and so she was wanted by the hunters. My dad found her and gave her shelter, leading them to eventually bonding and having me. I have originals blood so now they want me, because my mom died having me." I explained. 

Levi was quiet and looked to be in thought before he talked again. 

"well, they won't get you. They can try, but they won't succeed." Levi said, and I couldn't help but smile, moving to lay my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about all the trouble I'm causing."

"you aren't. You're my mate, id do anything for you." he said and I couldn't help but smile and turn to look at him. 

At that moment, time seemed to stop and my eyes flicked to Levi's lips for a moment before going back to his eyes, and in the next moment I leaned forward and connected our lips. 

Levi was frozen a moment before he began to kiss back, both of us melting into the kiss. 

It felt right to be kissing Levi, like there was nothing else I was supposed to be doing. 

The kiss began to deepen, and I felt Levi's tongue poke my lips, but I opened my mouth willingly to the intrusion, falling back onto the couch with Levi over me. 

My hands moved to tangle into the obsidian locks, pulling him closer to my body and wrapping my legs around his waist to get him closer. 

I felt a hand creeping up on my stomach when Levi pulled away from the kiss to kiss down to my neck, and to my sensitive scent gland on my neck, making me moan out, pushing into the body above mine. 

"Alpha, we've called the co- oh.. am I interrupting something?"

Levi immediately pulled away and looked over the couch at who interrupted. 

"We were just talking Erwin, what do you need?" Levi said, moving off of Eren and trying to look a bit more presentable, and I followed suit, sitting up and trying to straighten my clothes out a little. 

"yes, I can see that you were 'just talking'" Erwin shot back, a smirk on his face as he looked at us.

"What do you need Erwin?" Levi asked, his tone not hiding the fact that he was a little irritated. 

"I just wanted to update you on the clearing, but I can come back if it's not a good time." 

"I'll be right there." Levi said, clearly dismissing the tall blonde, and said blonde bowed his head and walked back out of the living room. 

it was awkwardly silent for a moment before Levi cleared his throat and looked at me. 

"Will you be ok here for a bit?" 

"I'll be alright, you have things you have to do." I said, pulling my legs up to my chest and throwing a smile at Levi. 

"I'll be here when you come back, Alpha." I said, a small teasing smirk on my face. 

Levi stared at me with dark eyes before growling and getting up, leaving the room but leaving his slightly aroused scent behind. 

I couldn't help the small laugh I let out before I slowly stood up and carefully went to the kitchen to get something to eat. 

After getting a bowl of lucky charms and sitting at the table I let myself get lost 

I knew I was attracted to Levi, I couldn't deny that. We've known each other for a few weeks now, and Levi never once forced himself on me. Were destined mates really a thing though? was I destined to be with Levi? 

I didn't know the answer, and it was keeping me from taking the next step with Levi. 

 

I groaned a little and hid my face in my arms on the table. I wanted to try with him, but I didn't know what would come of it and that scared me. I never had to depend on anyone else, I never had anyone else to care for me or look out for me, or me them. It was new to me, I forgot what family felt like.

I was pulled from my thoughts when someone cleared their throat, making me look up. 

"Hey Eren, you busy?" she asked and I shook my head, watching her sit across from me. 

 

"I know a lot is happening, and that this is probably not something you had a chance to think about, but as the pack doctor it's my job to do it. Would you like some contraceptives? I would also say suppressants but that can end up harming you, as it's been suppressed for a long time, so id wait a few years before thinking about that.." 

 

"contraceptives?" 

"Right, no one talked to you about this stuff. Its a way to keep you from getting pregnant." 

"Why would I need them? I'm not active.." I said, a blush falling over my face making Hanji smirk. 

"Well, better to be safe right?" was all she said, making me blush more. 

 

"um, I want to wait before doing that. I will eventually, just.. not now." I said, and change gave a nod before dismissing herself. 

I wasn't alone long before another pack member came into the kitchen, nodding at me and headed to the fridge. 

 

"Hey, are you busy at the moment?" I asked, looking over at him as he opened a water bottle and took a sip. 

 

"Why do you want to know?" the guy who had two toned hair and a long face asked, eyeing me up and down, and I instantly didn't like him. 

"Because I still don't know my way around, and I want to go socialize a bit. but if you're so busy, I can go alone." I said back, putting my plate on the drying rack and turning to look at him. 

"no! Levi flipped his shit last time you left by yourself. I can show you around." he said, not looking happy about it. 

"Thank you. I'm Eren, its nice to meet you.."

"Jean." he supplied, leading out of the house. 

It was quiet, and for the first time I realized that the horse faced man was shirtless, and he looked to be of average muscle build. Nothing like Levi, but still not bad either. 

 

"I was actually about to head to the training fields, where I believe Levi is, if you want to go." He offered and I nodded, looking down and being thankful I happened to be wearing basketball shorts and a tank. 

"I haven't seen that yet, and I've been wanting to spar with someone." I said, and it made Jean stop. 

"you aren't doing anything, I want to keep my dick thank you." he said, walking into a big open field where many sparring people were. 

 

"what, you afraid, horse face?" I taunted, realizing it probably wasn't smart to do this but I wanted to spar, and if he got mad he probably wouldn't hold back. 

 

"What the fuck did you just call me?" 

 

"You heard me. Are you afraid that I'll beat you, horse face?" 

 

"You fucking asked for it."

I smirked at the little victory, turning to face him and taking up a fighting stance. 

I dodged any hit he tried to throw at me, and he blocked a few punches I tried at him. 

After a couple moments, Jean went to punch me but I saw it coming and ducked out of the way, pushing forward and locking his arms around Jeans neck, trapping the arm the other used to punch me up in the air, then using my foot to pull his leg off the ground, knocking us both to the ground. I then moved my knee to hold his chest down, and he took advantage of the moment by using a free arm to shove me off of him, switching out positions. 

 

We laid there a moment to catch our breaths and as I was about to go for another attack a big black blur tackled Jean, effectively getting him off me. 

I quickly got up and moved to step in, already knowing who it was. 

 

"Levi!! Stop!" I yelled, running over and kneeling in front of him.

All I got was a growl, and Jean had his hands up and was showing the other his neck, trying to calm him down.

 

"Levi, I asked him to spar! he didn't want to but I provoked him, please, don't do anything." I tried, slowly moving a hand to rub Levis head between his ears, and thankfully that got his attention away from Jean. 

"I'm fine, see? I'm not hurt." I said, slowly backing away from Jean, who stood up slowly. 

 

I saw Levi was calmer now, so I stood up, Levi shifting, and I had to fight to not look south as he took the sweats Erwin handed him. 

 

As soon as he was dressed, I felt arms wrap around me and a possessive growl near my scent gland, which made me grip Levi's arm, both from the shiver that ran down my back and to push him away a little. 

 

"Levi.."

"I know. I'm not going to mark you." he said, pulling away and I could see he was back in control of himself. He turned to Jean taking a deep breath. 

 

"I'm sorry Jean." was all he said before turning to the group and giving them a glare, causing everyone to disperse. 

 

Levi turned back to me, then to the field before Erwin stepped in. 

 

"Go calm your wolf. I'll take over training." the big blonde said and Levi just nodded in thanks before he started walking back toward the pack house.

 

I quickly followed behind him, biting my lip at the silence before I had to break it. 

 

"Are you mad?"

"no, I just saw him pinning you and my wolf took over before I could stop it. I thought you were being attacked or that he..." Levi dropped the sentence and silence fell between us again.

 

We got back to the pack house and I bit my lip, thinking about what I was about to say to Levi, and then speaking before I could wimp out. 

 

"Levi.. I want to ma-" 

I got cut off when Levi whipped around and pinned me to our bedroom door, which we had entered as soon as I spoke.

 

"don't say that now, please.." he said, his grip on my hands tightening before he let me go and stepped away.

I froze as he stepped away, and I couldn't help the sinking feeling I felt in my chest at those words.

"what? why?"

"Eren, just please, not right now. I can't be near you right now." Levi said, and I stared at him before taking a shaky breath, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. I hardly noticed the potent smell of arousal fill the room or Levi's breath picking up.

"Fine. If thats how you want to be, I'll leave." I said, turning away and walking out of the room and making my way out of the house, slamming the door for good measure.

 

What the hell was that about? Why would he kick me out now, when he insisted we sleep in the same bed when I first got here? it made no sense. 

 

I needed to let out some steam, so I made my way to the woods, stripping and placing my clothes by a bush, letting the shift take me over.

 

My heart was aching, so I didn't bother keeping my wolf in check, instead letting it run off the pain.

 

I inwardly laughed at the situation, I was leaving a home again, heartbroken and not knowing what would come next. 

 

Should I leave? should I have even stayed in the first place, I knew I would only end up hurt. But I stayed anyway. 

I was stupid to allow myself the chance of getting hurt. I never needed anyone, I still don't need anyone. 

 

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize I had stopped paying attention to where I was going, and when I stopped to take a breath, I looked around and didn't recognize anything.

 

I sighed and decided to just walk, so I did. 

 

I was still upset, so I wasn't paying attention to where I was, nor what was around me. 

 

The next step I took made excruciating pain come from my left paw, and I let out a loud whine of pain before looking down and seeing a bear trap grabbing my leg. 

 

I pulled but only whimpered again. I tried prying the tool off with my mouth and my other paw, but it only caused the wound to get bigger, and more blood to come from the wound.

 

After a little while I stopped and looked around again.

 

I could howl, call for help, but that might let other animals know where he was or even call the ones who laid the trap down back. 

My options were limited, but I didn't want to be left out here to bleed out, so I lifted my head. 

 

I took a deep breath and let out the loudest howl I could, hoping it would be enough to get someone to help, even if the pack had never heard my wolf howl before. It was my only way of communicating at the moment, since I wasn't in the pack and couldn't link anyone.

 

I took another deep breath and howled again, loud and long. 

 

After the second howl, I was out of breath and laid my head down, shutting my eyes. 

 

Before I completely lost consciousness, I heard something approach me, but I blacked out before I could figure out what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who it was that came to Eren O.o
> 
> anyway, Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the short chapter, but it felt right to end this one where I did. 
> 
> Also, I just started College so I'll have a weird update schedule from here on out.

The first thing I realized was that it was warm. How was it so warm? Its supposed to be colder than this. 

 

I blinked a few times to adjust to the low lighting before I sat up, looking around to see I was in some kind of meadow. How did I get here?

Then what happened before I lost consciousness came to me, and I looked around quickly, spotting a woman standing a few feet away from me. 

 

I went to growl when I finally noticed I was a human, and that my wrist wasn't hurt.

I had been bleeding, I was sure of it.

 

"You're finally awake." the woman said after a moment, not taking her eyes away from the moon in the night sky.

 

"who are you? Where am I?" I asked immediately, staying where I was but getting ready to fight if I had to.

"You wouldn't remember me. Last we met you were only minutes old." The woman said, finally turning to look at me, and when I saw her, I lost my breath.

She was beautiful, I don't know how to explain.

She had long hair, silver like the moonlight, and her eyes were a dark blue, like the sky was at night. Her face and body screamed femininity and the way she held herself said she was strong.

She wasn't as attractive to me like Levi was, but even a blind man would know this woman is beautiful. 

 

" How are you feeling?" she asked, coming a little closer, which drew my attention to what she was wearing. It was a simple lilac dress that fell to her knees, and from what Even could tell, it was tied behind the neck. She also had no shoes, I noticed as she finally kneeled next to me again.

I then realized I was naked, so I went to cover myself with my hands before I answered.

"Uh, fine, I think?" I answered, keeping my hands over my crotch.

"I'm glad." She said, giving me a smile. Despite the odd circumstance, I felt safe in her presence.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You haven't told me so no."

"I have many names. Call me Artemis." She said, laying on her back and looking up at the stars.

"Um.. ok. How did you find me in the first place?" i asked, pulling my knees up to my chest, wishing I had some clothes on me so I wouldn't be so... exposed.

"I look after all my children. Some more direct than others, but I still do what I can."

"Your children?"

"Not in a literal sense. I created them, the children of the moon, and since I created them I have to care for them." She responded, sitting up and looking at me, seemingly ready for a full face to face conversation.

I had to take a minute to absorb what she was saying. Just who was this woman? And why did I feel so safe and comfortable around her?

None of this made any sense to me.

"I understand your confusion, but I came for more than just to take care of you. I needed to talk to you." she said, her face giving away how serious she was about whatever she was about to say. 

"Um, ok.." was my smart answer. 

 

"I believe you know a little about your mother, how she was an original, the last one left. The story has more to it than the children's bedtime story, and to understand you need the full version, not the fluffed up version. 

during the 1400's, a man lived in a village that was poor and barely managing to survive. This man, after finding another family burying a child that starved, wanted to do something to keep his village from suffering anymore than it had already. He went to the woods, built an alter, and prayed for any deity to help. He prayed many nights in a row, and I finally visited him and heard his story, and gifted him the ability to be stronger, faster, have better senses so he could save the village, and all I asked in return was that he and the village pray to me more, for thanks of the gift. Gods and goddess’s need sacrificies and prayer in order to stay alive, it gives us our power. Without enough worship, we slowly wither away and when he seeked help was one of those times, my power was weak, but I used what I had left to grant him these abilities with faith that he would help me recover.

He managed to save the village, he hunted game for them and found the right areas to grow crops, and they all flourished. He kept his side up at first, praying thanks every night, and all was well. But when he finally wed and began a family, he stopped praying. I was upset that he broke his side of the deal, so I visited him again, and gave him a chance to make it right, but with his last child he abandoned his side of the deal. 

As a goddess, I was upset. He still had those abilities I gave him, so I punished him. I know it sounds harsh, but nothing can be fair all the time. I made him and the rest of his family children of the moon, and they all transformed every full moon, for the rest of eternity. And over time, the 6 children went to have their own families, bit others to transform them. That man, was your grandfather. 

Then, 20 years ago, I sensed that there had been blood spilt on the alter built centuries ago, and it summoned me." She explained, and I just stared at her for a moment, before breaking into laughter. 

"Wait, you think you're a goddess? Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the help, I really do, but there are no gods or goddess's. Even if there are, they don't give a shit what happens to us. If they did, I wouldn't have suffered everything that I have." I said, wiping my eyes a little and looking around a little, before getting up to head into the woods. 

 

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I should get going. Again, thank you for helping me, I appreciate it." I said, rolling my muscles a little and getting ready to transform.

 

"Then you don't want to know about what killed your father?" she said, and that grabbed my attention, 

"You know who killed him?" 

"I know a lot of things. And I'll ignore your disrespect this time. It's hard to grasp what you don't believe." was all she said, leaning forward to the water a little before beginning to move her hand over it. I stood still, staring at her for a moment before taking a seat next to her again. 

 

"Who killed my father then?" I asked after a moment, watching her hand move in the water. 

"I can't tell you directly, and I have more to tell you that your father was unable to in the letter." 

I opened my mouth before closing it, deciding to let her say what she wanted, even if I didn't necessarily believe her.

 

"I showed you how you were born when the wolfsbane knocked you out, and it wasn't a coincidence, You are special Eren, in more than one way." she said, then grabbing my arm and running her hands over my arm. 

As she did, a specific part of my forearm began to burn, making me hiss and try pulling away from her iron grip, and after a moment she let my arm go, and I held it to my chest before looking down as the burning feeling faded. 

There was a mark there that I had never seen before, on my arm and in general. It was a full moon with a dot on the right and left, and a star in the center of the moon. I looked up to ask her but she shook her head and I closed my mouth again. 

"I must go now, Eren. The answers you seek are in the far north, but you can not do this alone." she spoke, standing up and turning to leave. 

 

"Wait! How will I know where to go?" 

 

"You will know. Follow your instinct." Was the last thing she said before she began to walk across the stream the were in front of, on the water and then disappearing in a flash of light, blinding me. 

 

I blinked my eyes a few times, immediately knowing I was where I had been before. I slowly sat up, and when I looked at the bear trap, It looked as if it had been melted, and my wrist felt no pain. 

 

I heard a twig snap and I quickly looked behind me, seeing a big black wolf looking at me, and I calmed as soon as I saw the steel grey eyes on me. 

 

He shifted and ran over to me, looking me over before pulling me into a hug. 

"Eren, thank god you're alright. I've been so worried." Levi said into my neck as he held me close, and I returned the hug. 

"I'm fine Levi." I said, pulling away to give him a smile. 

He relaxed and looked around, spotting the melted bear trap and looking back to me, furrowing his eyes a little. 

 

"What happened?" he asked, and I looked up into the fading night sky, 

 

"nothing. But I know what I have to do now." I answered, standing up and rolling my shoulders a little, also stretching my arms out. 

 

"Lets get home. We have a lot to talk about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is starting to take off! 
> 
> Also, I wonder what is waiting in the North for Eren?


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I NEVER UPDATED BUT I HOPE THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS MAKE UP FOR IT   
>  IM SORRY

Levi had taken a few others with him to find me, and once they were all reassured I was fine we made our way back, Armin having a towel ready for me since I lost track of where my other clothes had gone.

 

I thanked him and wrapped it around my waist, heading into the house and towards my room to put some kind of clothes on.

 

Levi followed me and sat on the bed, biting his lip before speaking.

 

"I'm sorry about earlier Eren, but I had gone into an early rut, and you saying all that stuff was making it hard for me to control my wolf. I've suppressed it now though so I should be fine." he said, staring at the ceiling as I changed, and I walked over to him after putting a pair of sweatpants on.

 

"It's ok Levi, I'm not mad. I understand why you did it and I appreciate it." I said, looking at him as he sat up and gave a relieved breath.

 

"I need to talk to you about things though," I said, looking at the wall and taking a deep breath, trying to figure out where to even start.

 

"What I was going to say was that I'm ready to mate, and would like to do it my next heat, If it is safe anyway... But after that, I have to go north."

 

"Why do you need to go north?" Levi asked, and I turned to him.

 

"Levi, I'm an original, or have original blood. My mother was one of the first wolves, and the last one when she died. Because I'm the last person who has originals blood, I'm stronger than regular wolves.. and that makes me a target. I was told that the answers were in the north. Thats all The goddess told me, go north to find answers. And that I can't do it alone." I explained, lowering my arm and showing Levi the mark. He looked at me for a moment before looking down at the mark, looking back at me after.

 

"What does it mean? and you don't want to mate solely for this right?"

 

"I don't know what it means. And no, I'm not doing this just for what the goddess said. Even back home, at my first pack, I felt like I was missing something. Like I was supposed to be elsewhere, and a lot of the adults treated me odd, like they were afraid of me and no one told me why. While I was alone, I never stayed somewhere long because something in my gut told me to keep going, and at the time my instincts were all I had to keep me alive. But when I came here, stopped fighting everything and took the time to learn what being in a pack was like again, it just felt like this is where I belonged. Like I had finally found where I belonged and wouldn't be an outcast. Like I finally made it to where I was supposed to be, as corny as that sounds." I said, biting my lip a little.

 

Levi went to say something but before he could I leaned forward and connected our lips, moving to straddle Levi so I could deepen the kiss. He didn't move at first, but he then began to kiss back, his arms moving to wrap around my waist and pull me closer.

 

The kiss had the potential to lead elsewhere, but I just wanted to convey what I was feeling to Levi, and this was the best way I knew how to. after a couple moments, he pulled away so we could breathe, and I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine.

 

"I'll be here, by your side, for the rest of my life." Levi said, and I smiled, giving him a small kiss before standing up again.

 

"I'll talk to Hanji then. Until then, we should start getting ready to go north. I have a feeling a lot is going to happen in the near future."

 

I managed to talk to Hanji within the next couple of days, and she said, after very excited squealing, that it should be safe to mate on my next heat. She said it might even make things better, as having a mate makes heats easier to handle. When i asked for contraceptives she gave them to me, a little hesitantly but she still did.

 

"If your body adjusts well to the change you should get a heat in about 3 weeks, as you just presented." was all they said, and I nodded, taking my leave and storing the pills in my nightstand.

 

After that, I had a little time to kill so I figured I'd go to the library to look around and maybe read something.

 

Entering the private library I took a moment to look at the room in awe. It was a huge open room, with floor to ceiling shelves on three of the walls and a window on the fourth. There were sliding ladders to reach the higher shelves. There were so many books, and I wanted to read as many as I could.

 

After ogling the room, I began looking through all the books. I skimmed the titles and flicked through a couple before deciding the bottom shelf had nothing that interested me. I went to the opposite shelf of where I was currently, and climbed the ladder to reach the highest shelf. After looking at a couple of the titles, I realized these books were the ones solely about wolves and how they work. There were books on myths, genealogy, anatomy, anything you could think of that could relate to being a wolf.

 

I was about to move on when a particular book grabbed my attention.

 

It was a thick, older book with a dull red color. I carefully pulled it out and got off the ladder, going to a couch in the middle of the room.

 

I opened the book to the table of contents, and just from reading those, this seemed to be the encyclopedia of wolves. It covered wolves from the very beginning (my own family) to the ways of modern wolves. I already wanted to read it, if not to just learn more about my kind.

 

I stopped at a particular chapter that applied to me and my near future. 'Mates and Bonding' But under that looked to be a subchapter: 'Blood Bond' No one ever mentioned that kind of bonding. I easily flipped to the page and started reading the section.

 

_Wolves usually bond by receiving a bite from the other on the scent gland, and that marks them as belonging to each other. With this bond, it's only a bite and nothing more. What comes from this regular bond is a deeper emotional connection with each other, and being able to tell what the other may be feeling at a particular time. Along with this bond, which has no specific name, so let's say a normal bond, there is a very rare form of bond that can only be accomplished if two wolves are truly soulmates. Wolves who are soulmates will know they have found their other when the pair first meet each other's eyes._

 

I stopped there for a moment, thinking back to when I first met Levi in the cellar. At the time I was too distracted by his eyes, but i barely remember him mumbling the word 'mate' once our eyes met, and I had the same thought at that time before I seemed to come back to Earth. Could this apply to us? Could we be soulmates? I shook my head and kept reading.

 

 _In order to understand what this_ bond _truly is, you must know the effects certain phenomenon have on wolves, as well as the lore behind soulmates. Go to chapter 28c for this._

 

I quickly found the page it told me to and read what was there.

 

_When humans were being created, it is said that the creator created souls with 2 consciousnesses, as to make the soul wise in the earth and keep bad things from happening, as there would be two different thoughts regarding different situations. He soon realized his error, as having two 'brains' instead of one made these souls immensely powerful. The creator decided to split the consciousness's apart, in order to keep them from ceasing their worship to the deities above and keep them from being too powerful. After being separated, they spent their lives looking for the other half of them, but with no way to come together, the souls went into a depression and stopped their worship and began starving themselves. In an effort to appease the souls, the creator gave them a way to join physically for a short time._

 

  I then went back to the chapter on the blood bond.

 

_Once every century or so, a super blood moon occurs. this is an unexplained phenomenon, but it has immense effects on wolves. during a super blood moon, wolves will almost revert to being primal and unable to control instincts nor have much self-control, therefore making this a very dangerous night. Over the centuries, as wolves settled into their instincts, they gained better control of themselves and the danger became less, though still there._

_If soulmates were to bond on a super blood moon, their bond will be immensely different than any other. This type of bond has only been recorded once, and even these details are unclear. little is known of a blood bond, which can only happen on a super blood moon, but what is known is that it's an extremely powerful event. It's believed that a blood bond is when two halves of a soul truly become one again, and the only recorded case of this form of bond occurred between an alpha and luna pair in the 1500's._

 

_They said that they knew what the other was feeling like a normal pair, but along with that, they didn't have to speak to communicate. If one of them was hurt, no matter how slight, the other felt it as well._

 

_There were no more details to be found on this pair or what their lives were like after bonding._

 

I stopped reading there, trying to comprehend what I just read. It was a weird thing that somehow grabbed my attention, but I just had more questions about it. according to the book, no one knows much about it, and it said that this bond was rare, so I don't need to fret over it much, but I was still curious.

 

I looked out the window and saw it was getting dark, and I decided to go find Levi.

 

I placed the book on the table and stood, stretching and making my way to Levi's office.

 

Once I got there I lightly knocked on the door. Levi told me to come in and I peeked my head in, smiling a little and going to sit across from Levi as he finished something up. I leaned my head on my palm and sighed, letting myself get lost in thought.

 

It wasnt long until Levi finished and put his stuff away. "I got the contraceptives and Hanji doesn't know when my next heat may be, it'll most likely be in about 3 weeks, she thinks." I supplied as he got on the floor in front of me to be more eye level.

 

"You don't know what could be North?" Levi asked, and i shook my head.

 

"I was just told to go north and follow my instincts." I said honestly.

 

"I wish I knew what is north." I said, looking to the window in thought. "Well, we can't move the whole pack and someone has to be here to take care of things while I'm gone, so I was thinking of bringing Armin, Mike, Petra, And Mikasa. They can all fight well and have strengths to help with the mission." I nodded at the choice and leaned forward, placing my forehead on his and taking a couple breaths.

 

"Now the waiting game."

 

Over the next week, Levi and I became a lot more physical, hugging more, holding hands, kissing. It may be because there was no point in hiding that we were drawn to each other and just wanted to be as close as possible. Either way, the rest of the pack noticed.

 

We also set everything up for when we would be gone, Erwin was hesitant to let Armin go, but he eventually accepted that he would go with or without Erwins blessing. The only thing was we had no idea how long we may be gone.

 

After finalizing all the plans I suggested to Levi watching a movie to help us relax and just spend time together.

 

We ended up watching a tv series about giant humanoid monsters terrorizing a walled civilization, which was pretty interesting in itself. When we were starting episode 6 I began to get very warm and felt like I was burning up.

 

I ignored it at first, but Levi began to shift and he turned to look at me.

 

"Eren?"

 

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to him with flushed cheeks.

 

I then felt a sticky substance I learned was called slick, begin to leak from my entrance.

 

"Are you in heat?"

 

"I think so." Was all i answered.

 

Levi turned the tv off and stood, helping me stand and we began to make our way to our room, Levi keeping me very close to him.

 

Once in the room, Levi locked the door and when he turned I connected our lips in a sloppy kiss, which he reciprocated. We shed our clothes as we went to the bed, and were only in our boxers when Levi and I fell back onto the bed. He took a moment and stared at me, and I stared back before grabbing his neck and pulling him down into a slower kiss.

 

"Eren" Levi moaned when I boldly grabbed the bulge in his boxers, causing him to rut against my hand a little.

 

"Alpha," I responded, managing to push his boxers off. He growled slightly and began to kiss down my body, stopping to swirl his tongue on my nipple, pulling a loud whine from my throat. He didn't stay there long and began to move lower, stopping at my boxers before pulling them off me at a teasingly slow pace.

 

Once off, the change of temperature made a little more slick leak.

 

The more turned on I became, the more I felt myself lose control. I tried to keep control of myself, but it was a fruitless effort to do so.

 

As things progressed, I heard more and more feral growls coming from Levi, and I was stuck between thinking something was off and being more turned on, if possible, by his possessive, feral growls as he started teasing my entrance with his tongue. It ended up being the latter.

 

I kept letting out whines and wiggling, losing myself to my heat. I felt a slight sting on my inner thigh, but instead of crying out in pain I cried out in pleasure.

 

As Levi came back to my mouth and took possession of it, I was faintly aware of the red light streaming in through the window. I was half gone by this point, and when Levi nipped my neck teasingly I truly lost myself to instinct.

 

"Alpha, please" I whined, grabbing at his back and lifting my legs to pull him closer to me, getting a groan from the both of us.

 

At this point, we were both letting out the most animalistic growls and noises you could imagine, and it didn't take much longer for Levi to grab one of my legs and roughly lift it, giving him access to where I wanted him most. Without much thought, he thrust in and we both nearly howled as we were finally where we wanted to be.

 

As he began to move, immediately going hard and fast, I gripped his back roughly and ran my fingers down his back slightly, which seemed to egg him on.

 

We were both panting and grunting, moaning and groaning as pleasure overtook our every thought. we soon began biting at each other, leaving streaks of red and imprints of teeth all over our bodies.

 

I felt no pain, just an intense Need to be close with Levi.

 

I sensed only him, he was all I saw, smelt, heard, felt.

 

It wasn't long until I felt Levi's knot begin to form, and with sharp canines he bit at my throat, stilling me as he thrust in the last couple times, his knot finally tying us.

 

Before his knot officially popped, he pulled away and our eyes met, then they fell to each of our necks, where without hesitation we bit as hard as we could.

 

The red light streaming through the window only seemed to feed our beasts, as Levi's knot popped we both bit into the other's neck.

 

As soon as I tasted Levi's blood, I felt as though a hurricane rushed through my whole body, shaking me to my core and causing a loud growl and moan to erupt from my chest. The taste that hit my tongue immediately made me addicted, and I couldn't get enough.

 

It seemed as though Levi was in the same boat, even though I hardly felt his teeth in my skin.

 

We both took one more lap at each others necks and then came together in a sloppy and messy kiss.

 

The kiss mixed our blood in each others mouths, and it was the best taste i've ever had grace my tongue.

 

Once we pulled away, breaths heavy and still tied, we both crashed almost instantaneously, Levi landing on top of me. The last thing in my mind before completly blacking out was three simple words.

 

 

**I _Love You._**


	10. Chapter 9

The next morning, all I felt was sore. 

everything was sore. 

I grunted and slowly opened my eyes, looking around the room and raising an eyebrow at the mess that met me. 

"What the hell?"

he heard a groan next to him and he turned to look at his alpha, staring when he saw just how many bite marks littered the pale skin.

"did you break my dick or something? god i'm so sore." the other mumbled, slowly sitting up and turning to me before his eyes widened and he looked me up and down.

"You think my ass feels any better? what the hell even happened? last thing I remember is coming here after my heat...." I let the sentence die there and a blush covered my face, but Levi was too distracted by the mess that was his room.

"what the fuck did we do?" 

the dresser was knocked over, there were scratches along the walls, the bed frame looked to be beyond repair, and the bathroom door was hanging on it's hinges. There were also ripped up sheets and cloth all over the room, including a few that looked to be clothing scraps. 

"Did we do this?" I asked, turning to Levi who just fell back onto the bed, hissing and rolling onto his side. I gasped and leaned over to get a better look at his back, which was nearly torn beyond recognition. If he weren't a wolf, I wouldn't hesitate to say he would have died. 

"I don't know who else it could have been. did you destroy my back that badly?" 

"if you weren't a wolf you would've died. Levi, i'm scared at seeing all of this. I don't even remember what happened during the heat. Do you?" 

"can't say I do, which sucks because I wanted to remember my first time with you." Levi mumbled, making me blush. 

"we should call Hanji. Since your ass isn't hurting like hell, I vote you go get them." I said in a teasing tone to which Levi groaned. 

"My dick hurts too you know. You aren't the only one in pain." he grumbled, going to stand anyway, nearly falling. I pulled him back to the bed quickly, and we both shared a slightly scared look and without speaking I knew he was just as scared as I was at waking up to this, whatever it is. 

How could this have even happened?

We somehow managed to make it to the bathtub, where we both soaked in a hot tub for at least 3 hours, and it did help us both with our sore south regions. 

The whole time, we didn't talk. We didn't know what to say. I could tell Levi was just as curious and scared as I was at what could have possibly happened during my heat to cause the mess we found.

Once we decided we had to leave the room and rejoin reality, we both wore loose long sleeve shirts and pants. And Levi had to carry me as i could hardly take two steps without almost falling.

When we stepped out of the room the house was eerily quiet, and Levi immediately had his guard up.

He carefully put me down on the couch and started sniffing around to see if he could figure what may have happened.  Just then we both heard a noise outside and Levi, thankfully, helped me up and to the door.  I appreciated that he didn't just leave me behind and was also sort of making it look like I was walking, as to not make me look weak in front of whatever was happening. 

When we stepped outside, I saw the whole pack standing in front of the steps, staying between the house and the small group of unfamiliar wolves, seemingly trying to start a fight.

When the door shut the 'leaders' eyes snapped up and zeroed in on me, glancing at me with a hunger in his eyes that immediately had Levi blocking his view of me and growling.

"Well, looks like you finally decided to leave your den."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Levi said, relaxing a little when he saw some pack members come to me to keep me from falling, freeing Levi of my weight in case he had to move quickly.

I took a quick glance at Hanji, Mikasa, and Armin staying close to me.  

If this were some other time I may be a little agitated, but seeing as I could hardly stand I knew I would not be able to defend myself.

"The name is Keith, I was passing by when I smelt the most intoxicating aroma of a bitch in heat and as i followed it, i thought this would be a good place to start a pack, or, you know, take over a pack."

Levi growled loudly at what the guy, Keith, was saying.  I couldn't deny that I was a little scared of this man, and he seemed to want to anger Levi. 

It was working. 

"Don't you ever call him that again.  I'm going to give you one chance to leave before i kill you."

"Ohh, i'm so scared! I'm here to challenge you, alpha.  Do you accept or not?" 

"Levi, don't.  It's not worth it." I murmured, stepping forward to grab his hand, immediately relaxing him slightly and making Levi turn to me. 

"He's threatening my-our pack.  I can't let it go." Levi quietly said to me, before turning to the challenger.

"I accept." 

"We're doing it the old fashioned way.  I'll see you at sunset." He moved his head to the side to get a better look at me, causing Levi to growl and me to hide behind him a little more. The look he gave me was one of hunger, and it terrified me. 

"I have more than just a pack as my prize. See you at sunset." Was all the guy said, turning to me and sending me a wink and made me want to puke. 

He made his leave and as soon as he was out of sight Levi immediately took me into his arms and rubbed our scent glands together, dousing me in his scent.

"Levi, you can't. You aren't at your best right now... please wait until you're back to your best." I pleaded with him, and he sighed leading me into the house and sitting with me in his lap on the couch. 

"I realize that.  But i can't turn down a challenge, I want to keep this pack safe and I can't let it get into someone elses hands.  Especially not his." Levi responded, growling a little possessively and holding me closer.

Just then, Erwin and Hanji came in, both tense and not as energetic as what I was used to.

"Theres a lot to talk about.  Shall we go to your office?"  Erwin said, all of us nodding and making our way there.  I managed to keep up but most my weight was still on Levi. 

When we entered the office, i went to sit in a chair on the opposite side of Levi's desk before he pulled me over to him and into his lap. 

"What happened during Erens heat?" Hanji broke the silence first. 

"We can't remember most of it.  We woke up to our room basically destroyed though." I answered. 

"Well, during your heat a very rare thing happened.  It's called a Super Blood Moon, and i'm guessing you guys ended up blood bonding."

"What is that?" Levi asked, his chin on my shoulder. 

I squinted a little, the name sounding familiar. Where had I heard those terms before?

"Not much is known about it. Just that its a deeper bond than normal." Hanji answered, looking at our necks. We had thankfully cleaned the blood up during the bath, but both were still littered with bites and scratches. 

"If you guys are okay with it, i'd like to look you over. This would be the second case in known history, and I want to make sure you're both alright. There were a lot of noises coming from your room all week.... and a smell that was unlike anything i’ve ever smelled. Erwin said that it wasn’t a pleasant smell, i’m guessing because he’s boned he isn’t drawn to it.” Hanji said, letting the sentence waver there. 

"Can you do it here? I need to get caught up on whats been going on but I don't want to leave Eren.." Levi mumbled, and Hanji just nodded. 

"You should be fine I just want to make sure." Hanji said, and I looked at Levi. 

"You first, I want her to look at your back." 

Levi thankfully didn't argue it and we both stood, Levi taking his shirt off and wincing as his sore muscles were moving. 

Two gasps filled the room and then it was silent. 

"Eren, do you have marks like this as well?" Hanji asked, and I just nodded and pulled my own shirt off, having to lean on the desk so i didn't fall. I was still sore.

"I'm worried about Levi's back" i said and Hanji just walked around Levi, looking at his torn back speechless. 

"You two did a number on each other, damn." Erwin spoke up for the first time. 

Hanji put some gloves on and got to work fixing Levi's back so it would heal properly. The skin had to be moved back to other pieces of skin in order for it to even start healing, and I felt bad for doing that to his back. The sight also wasn’t the prettiest.

"Erwin, whats happened in the past week?" Levi asked, wincing every once in a while when Hanji would pick a piece of skin up and move it back into place. 

"Well, after the blood moon everyone was saying they felt as though their wolves were taking over their mind completely, which hasn't happened in centuries." 

"It hasn't?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"When wolves first started popping up, they only ever shifted on the full moon. Meaning, their wolves were contained for a month before being forced out. This continued until one wolf shifted outside of a full moon, and they told others how to get better control of their wolves. Since they were out more, the wolves weren't nearly as vicious and the wolf and human side found a harmony, a way to keep both happy. Before this harmony, the wolf side would completely block out the human, making the human have a sort of 'black out' of the time which the wolf had control. When they found a balance, the wolf side no longer had to take over completely in order to get out, so to speak." 

I nodded and he went back to explaining what happened.

"The first night is the only night that anyone reported having blackouts, and from what we can tell, no one killed anybody. Just a lot of dead animals." Erwin said, and Levi nodded.

"The rest of the week was back to the way it normally was, but people were wondering what had happened to them when they blacked out.  We also heard a lot if feral sounds coming from your room, and no one was sure what to think about that.  But it seems like your wolves took over completely during Erens heat." Erwin said, and i just sat there, looking to Hanji. 

"I think thats what happened as well.  Also, you seriously did a number on his back.  It should be healed soon, but he'll probably have the scars forever." 

"I'm sorry..." i said, immediately feeling bad for it when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me.

"I'm not mad, you don't have to apologize." Was all he said and I nodded. 

Hanji then came to me and began looking at the mating mark, which seemed to be healing properly on the both of us, which was a good thing. 

"Well, you both seem to be doing alright." Hanji finally declared and we both nodded, the room going quiet for a moment. 

The silence was deafening, when suddenly i remembered where i had heard about a blood bond. As I remembered something about Keith coming also seemed odd. 

“I remember i read a little about a blood moon. But also, how would Keith have known of my heat? The smell wouldn’t have reached the borders, and as far as I can remember no one has seen lone wolves around the borders, so where did he come from?” I questioned. I looked up to see everyones thoughtful faces. 

“Well, more and more keeps coming up. When will it end?” Erwin said, speaking to no one in particular. 

It was silent again and after a moment Levi sighed.

"Whatever the reason he’s here he still challenged me. I should go get ready, it’s already late in the day." Levi finally said, standing and putting his shirt back on, taking my hand and leading me out of his office. 

I stayed silent, following him until he went to a room and shut the door behind us, then pulling me into his arms and just holding me, and i grabbed onto the back of his shirt, returning the embrace. 

"Levi?" My voice was quiet and scared. 

"Mm?" 

"What happens if you lose?" 

"He'll become the alpha. Back when we were more animal the new alpha would kill any children of the previous alpha and make a claim on their mate, the already established Luna. The luna sometimes ran away or killed themselves instead of let the new alpha rape them. Some braver lunas gathered the pack and run to join another pack or find another pack territory.." he said, pulling us to the bed and falling back on it, just holding me.

"I don't want to lose you, i can't lose you.." i murmured, hiding my face in his chest and moving my hands to the front of his shirt. 

"You won't. He isn't the first to challenge my position and he won't be the last. I won't let him touch you or anyone here." 

"Just, please don't lose..." i said and he pulled my head back, kissing me gently. 

We ended up spending most of the day cuddling and enjoying each others company.

Soon it was sunset, and that meant Levi had to go fight. 

I unwillingly stood up, holding Levi's hand when he took us to the living room, where it looked like a paint station had been set up. 

"It's tradition for the Luna to give protective markings and designs to the alpha. Its one of the old traditions thats stuck." 

I nodded and pulled Levi over to it, dipping my finger in the black ink. 

Levi removed his shirt and i looked at him, unsure what to draw. 

"Draw whatever you want to." Levi encouraged, and I nodded, seeing the symbol on my arm and deciding to draw that.

I drew the moon on his chest, placing the two dots on either side of his ribcage, then making a star in the center.  It ended up over his heart, and i couldn't help but feel a tad better after giving him that mark. 

After the symbol i drew lines around his body, in no specific pattern but just where I felt it to be right.

He ended up with a line wrapping around both his arms to the wrist.

On his back he ended up getting an outline of each of my hands over his shoulder blades, and I deemed myself done with the designs.

"I'm done.." i said quietly and Levi stood, taking my hand and bringing us outside where the pack had already formed a circle around a field. We made it to the edge and Levi turned to me, kissing my forehead before turning away and stepping in the center. 

Erwin was the one who was 'referee' for this fight, even though it was to the death. 

"Levi Ackerman, challenged for the position of Alpha by Keith Shadis. The fight continues until one backs down or kills their opponent. Let the fight begin." 

With that he came over towards me, laying a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Mikasa and Armin came to stand by me. I gave them a smile in thanks. I hadn't felt this sort of support in years, and I enjoyed the feeling. 

Keith came out and rolled his shoulders, getting ready to fight Levi.

Both shifted into their wolves, Keith's was bigger than Levi's by a couple inches, but his brown fur was dirty and looked mangled. 

Neither one made a move at first, but then Keith lunged at Levi, tackling him and going for his throat. 

Levi used his claws and scratched at keith, shoving the bigger wolf off him and immediately started nipping at the other on his legs. 

Keith managed to get back to his feet and backed off a little.  Then, he went for the front leg of Levi's black wolf, managing to get ahold of it and chomping down, making a resounding crack noise fill the silent pack watching. 

I hissed and grabbed my arm, looking down to see that nothing was there and nothing had bit me. 

I was brought out of my thoughts when Levi got Keith off of him, tossing him across the field.

I wanted so bad to run over and help him but I knew I couldn't. 

Levi stood, putting less weight on his right leg but ready to face Keith again.

When the brown wolf lunged for another attack Levi moved out of the way, but it seemed the other had been prepared for that, and he grabbed Levi's back leg, opposite the one he already bit into and spun around, throwing Levi into a tree. 

A loud whine was heard and the black wolf fell.  I bit my lip, urging him to get up again.

The wolf didn't move. 

I watched in horror as the brown wolf, still snarling, approach the black wolf. 

When he stopped in front of the other, everything seemed so stop for a moment. 

"No!!" I yelled out and at the same time, I felt a burning coming from the mark on my arm, and the same symbol glowed from Levi's chest, where I had drawn the symbol on him before the fight. 

Levi's eyes snapped open, and with unprecedented speed tacked Keith, the snarling pair snapping at the other, trying to get to the throat. 

Then, Levi landed on top of Keith. 

His snarl was so menacing and feral, one that shook you to your core, before he grabbed Keiths throat and ripped it out, the brown wolf's body going limp. 

It was quiet for a moment when I suddenly felt a wave of dizziness, causing me to fall, but thankfully Erwin was right behind me and managed to stop me from falling.

"Eren?" 

I shook my head, moving to sit. 

"I'm fine, just give me a minute." 

I looked up when I saw Levi approach, thankfully he had gotten some sweatpants from somewhere so he wasn't stark naked. 

"Good job" i muttered, my voice sounding weak even to me. 

What the hell?

I felt a burning come from the symbol, and I looked down, feeling it almost pulsating. 

I then felt a weird current run through my body, and I leaned off to the side to throw up. 

What I threw up was a purple liquid, but thicker than normal.  The smell coming from it was familiar to me, but I couldn't place it.

"Eren? Are you okay?" Levi asked, bending down next to me, avoiding the liquid entirely. 

"I'm fine... i don't understand whats happening..." as I said that, Levi wrapped an arm around me, his hand landing on my ribs.

My ribs... where I was scratched months ago. 

"Oh my god, he used wolfsbane." 

"What?" Erwin spoke up as we went back to the house.  But i spun around and rushed back to the field, where I saw people getting ready to move the body. 

"Don't touch him!!" I yelled, running over and looking closely at the body, being sure not to touch it, looking for what I was trying to find. 

"Eren? What are you doing?" Hanji asked, walking up to me. 

Then, I found what I was looking for.

I took my shirt off, walking over to the body and lifting a paw, covering my hand as I pushed a claw out, seeing it was shiner than what was considered normal.

"He used wolfsbane in the fight, just like the one who scratched me when I first got here..." i mumbled, Levi, Erwin, Armin and Mikasa all watching the scene play out.

"How do you know that?"

"I, i dont know, but sample it and i bet you its wolfsbane.  Thats why Levi was weaker toward the end, the wolfsbane was affecting him." I said, dropping the paw and stepping away from it. 

"Now that you're saying it, i did feel like my strength was diminishing the longer we fought.  I though it was just exhaustion but that doesn't make sense since i don't tire easily." Levi added. 

"I think the stuff I threw up was wolfsbane." I said, doing a quick look up and down of Levi and not seeing any major injuries. 

"How would you have ended up with it?" Armin asked, finally speaking up.

"Thats what i'm wondering." 

Hanji said she was going to her lab with samples from both Keiths claw and what I threw up to see if both were indeed wolfsbane or not.  

The rest of us made our way to the house. 

"Wait, didn't Levi's chest glow for a moment or something?  After that happened he seemed to have a new burst of strength he needed to win the fight? And after that you felt weak.." Armin thought aloud, and I glanced downward at the symbol.

"Maybe its because their blood bonded?" Erwin pitched in.

"We can figure it out later, its no use trying to figure it out when we don’t have anything to help us find an answer. For now, everyone go to bed.  We should prepare to leave tomorrow and if we can, get started.  We all need sleep." Levi stated, and everyone agreed, heading to our rooms.

When I walked into the room I remembered that we never cleaned up or fixed/repaired the bed frame. 

"I hate messes but i'm too tired to care right now." Levi mumbled, heading for the bathroom.

Since he was showering I decided to clean up what I could, and as I did it just made me even more curious as to what we did, and why we were all over the room.

I opened the window a bit to help air the room out before i changed into some pj's. 

Levi came out with only a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. 

I had to turn away before my wolf decided to keep the both of us up all night doing things other than sleeping.

Levi then joined me on the bed and i curled up into his side, sighing and glancing at him.  He looked to be lost in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I said, making him look down at me.

"I'm just trying to process everything happening. The blood bond, the fight, whatever the hell is up north... its a lot going on." He said, rubbing my arm a little. 

"It is, but we'll get through it together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure how I like this chapter, but it’s the longest i’ve written (i think) so I hope you enjoyed the 3.9k words!!
> 
> Also, what do you guy’s think is further north?   
> (Everything i’ve mentioned about Erens character and things that have happened to him involve whats in the north) <— only hint im giving.


End file.
